Going Digital
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: A departure from my usual story lines. My first femKyuubi story as well. Kyuubi decides to make Naruto her heir and takes him to the Tamers world. He decides to stick around, and ends up falling for a digital vixen. NarutoxRenamon pairing.NoLikeNoRead
1. Chapter 1

Hey Peoples, Here with my latest crossover. A Naruto/Digimon crossover to be exact. Though I don't know why I'm saying this. You obviously searched for this, read the description already, and are expecting to read it, or you are one of my fans who decided to read this simply because I wrote it, in which case, I think I may cry. Both from the fact that people actually like my work, and from the fact that you would read a story because of the sole fact that it was written by me.

Then again, I guess that means I have some truly loyal minions…I mean Fans.

While writing this story, I found it is similar to the story A Fox Among Tamers, by Aarik076. However, let me say that while they are similar, I only began reading A Fox Among Tamers when I was already 3000 some words in. I had saved this story as a back-up, as well as a Code Lyoko/Naruto crossover that, if you like that kind of stuff, mine will blow your mind. I had to stop working on this a while back, so I could manage to update my other stories.

However, let me reiterate that I believe A Fox Among Tamers is the superior story to ALL of my stories, and has gained the title of my ALL TIME favorite story. And anything that is similar is only coincidence. I never take credit for what isn't mine; my damn conscience won't let me. The damn thing just won't die.

Anyway, you all know the drill for speech so, I present, the Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Digimon

Naruto's day kept going from bad to worse. Not only did he have to save his best friend's life, but his best friend didn't want to be saved. In fact, he had made it fairly clear that he wanted to _kill _him.

And so, the two found themselves trapped inside a sphere of energy, created by the two super powered attacks they had thrust at each other. The last thing the blonde remembered before going black was managing to scratch Sasuke's forehead protector and a horrible pain in his chest.

And that was just the beginning. He now found himself face to face with the very thing that had made his life hell. And what was worse was that, for once in the few times he had met it, the fox was looking at him, not with hate, not with disgust, but with pity. Oh, how he hated when people pitied him. It was worse than being ignored, worse than being openly hated. To him, pity was like saying "I have it better than you, and I'm sorry for it."

"Alright Fox, just what the hell do you want?" screamed Naruto, obviously annoyed with his current predicament.

However, his irritation was quickly replaced with confusion by the simple answer Kyuubi gave.

"**To talk"** replied the beast, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"About what? Why would you possibly want to talk to me?" asked Naruto rather loudly, his curiosity practically radiating off him.

"**I wish to talk about your life. How you need a new one, and how I can give it to you"** replied the fox, the smirk that usually adorned its face returning.

Now Naruto was confused even more. He couldn't figure out what this meant. It could be a trick, but his gut told him that wasn't correct, and he trusted his gut entirely.

"And why would you do that?" Naruto shouted. All the shouting was getting on the fox's nerves, and it decided to do a little something about it.

"**Perhaps our conversation would be easier if I slipped into something…a little more comfortable"** said the Fox, as its form suddenly shifted into that of a woman, who appeared to be in her early to mid twenties. She had long, thick, blood-red hair and whisker marks similar to Naruto's. Her skin was absolutely flawless, her fingernails extended like claws. When she smirked, Naruto could make out a mouthful of fangs. Her ears were those of a fox and slightly elongated, as in her Fox form. Nine flowing tails swayed gently behind her, almost elegantly.

But it was her eyes that caught his attention the most. They had red irises, and bore slitted pupils. Breaking his gaze from hers, he noticed she was wearing nothing, leaving her, assets, fully exposed.

Realizing what he was staring at, she used her tails to cover herself. She was then surrounded by a red aura and she was suddenly wearing a rather elegant blood-red dress.

"Naruto" she said, startling him out of his thoughts and knocking him onto the wet floor. She giggled slightly as his mind raced to process all that had happened.

"But I… You… I thought" he sputtered out, not managing to find the words he was trying so desperately to locate. This only caused Kyuubi to laugh harder.

"You thought I was male. Most people do, don't worry. The look on your face is a memory I will cherish forever by the way" she said breaking into laughter once again at the blush the blonde was now sporting.

"Anyway, down to business" she said, her face once again filled with remorse, and more pity, and it was beginning to piss the young shinobi off. However, she chose to ignore it.

"Now, first things first, shut up until you hear what I have to say. Everything you think you know about me is irrelevant and a horrible lie" said Kyuubi, her voice turning serious. "I am not a demon, nor are the other tailed beasts. Not only are we each the boss summon of our own clans, but we, along with the Toad Boss, the Slug Boss, and the Snake Boss, are among the rulers of the summon world. The difference between them and the tailed beasts is that we have more power, me especially, considering I AM the nine-tails."

"Long ago, the Goddess of Life, Kami, and the God of Death, Shinigami, chose the tailed beasts to help control the happenings of the human world. However, because of our immense power, and our destructive means of controlling the human populace, we were labeled as demons and you know the rest."

Naruto indeed did know what happened, and subconsciously put his hand over his stomach, over his seal.

"Unfortunately, humans are always labeling things that they don't themselves understand, as evil. I've been awake ever since your trip to the Wave Country, and by looking at your memories, I noticed that it was rare that a shinobi attacked you, though some did ignore you when you needed help. They, more-so than the civilians, understand what a sealing entails and for the most part could tell the difference between you and I. The civilians however, foolishly continue to believe that you and I are one in the same. Little do they realize, you can become so much more if you wish it" she continued as she got closer to the bars.

She then reached out with her tails and gently caressed his face. He flinched at first, but then he began to move closer to the bars as well, the bars themselves slowly fading away, a pair of manacles appearing on her wrists with the kanji for Seal on them both.

"_Well, this is a welcome change"_ she thought as she pulled him in closer and brought him into her embrace. He once again momentarily flinched at the contact, sparking anger in Kyuubi, who swore to Shinigami himself that before she enacted the final stage of her plan, she would destroy the leaf for all they'd done, except for those whom Naruto deemed worthy of being spared.

Pulling away from the hug, Naruto became wary once again. He couldn't quite grasp the fact that the Kyuubi of all beings was not only being nice to him, but was hugging him as well. It was too good to be true.

"Why are you telling me this? Even if you're not the evil, demented fox demon people say you are, why would you tell me, let alone say outright that you want to help improve my life?" he asked, a myriad of emotions flashing across his face, ranging from confusion, to doubt, and in the end, fear.

"You want out. You want me to break the seal so you can escape! I refuse" said Naruto, turning his back on Kyuubi. She noticed though, that the bars on her cage did not replace themselves. This gave her some hope and satisfaction, as this meant that even if he denied it, he believed her at some subconscious level.

"No" she said. "Naruto, I have seen your life, your very memories. You have been beaten, actually tortured, and attempts have been made on your life so many times it is physically impossible to count them all." She once again pulled Naruto into a hug, this time wrapping her tails around the both of them.

"That's exactly why I attempted to destroy the village. It has become corrupted by its own power and prosperity. They themselves have become horrible monsters, more horrible than what they make us out to be. Those who are willing to take the life of a young one do not deserve life themselves."

"There is still some good there, as I have seen through your memories, and anyone you deem worthy I would spare, but let me take control and finish my job. Then let me take you away from that place. Call it… a mother requesting something of her child." At this, Naruto quickly was brought out of his thoughts.

"Mother…what do you mean by mother?" he asked, getting in response only a small smile and a tighter hug.

"I mean exactly what I said. Even when I wasn't aware, the seal was taking my energy, my youki, and using it to keep you alive. The last time we met, you demanded it as rent. Did you think I gave it to you simply because you demanded me to do such? My every waking moment, I have spent protecting you. And not even for the reason you think. Yes I love being alive, but death is a natural part of life, and I have had quite my share of life."

"You, however, are so young. You have a whole life ahead of you, and you deserve to live it, while those villagers seem to feel different. I have been watching you Naruto. I have been healing you, making you stronger, but unfortunately, my youki can't protect you like Shukaku can protect his vessel. The point is, I've come to care deeply for you, and would like you to think of me as your mother. I believe I at least deserve the title of your parent more than that blonde idiot who sealed me in here" she finished.

This announcement almost made Naruto fall over. Kyuubi knew this was low, but maybe if he knew; it would be easier for him to come around. And indeed, Naruto's face suddenly took on a look of realization as the pieces all put themselves together. The Yondaime choosing him for the sealing, the way the Pervy Sage looked at him when he thought he didn't notice, he himself was practically the spitting image of the man. It wasn't all because of the fact he _was_ Kyuubi's vessel, he was the son of the man that _made him_ Kyuubi's vessel.

The temperature in the chamber became as cold as ice. The water at their feet even began to freeze over. Kyuubi herself could practically feel the rage radiating off the boy. She hugged him tighter as he began to shake with fury, the emotion feeding him even more youki, causing them both to be wrapped in a red aura. And she began trying to soothe him, if only slightly, as any mother would her child.

"Let the good ones live." Kyuubi was almost surprised when he spoke. His tone had become dark and icy as he turned around to face her and return her hug.

"Let the good ones live" he said again. "As for the rest…" he paused slightly to look her straight in the eyes, "…Make them feel pain…make them suffer…make…them…burn" he finished, barely restraining the animosity in his voice.

"You can count on that Naruto" Kyuubi whispered into Naruto's ear. "But there are a few things that need to be done first."

"Like what…mother?" he asked, calming down enough that his curiosity once more showed through.

Kyuubi was practically giddy when he actually called her his mother. "Well" she said, "First we have to make things official. I am going to transfer all of my power to you. I will gain most of it back…I am a being literally MADE of energy after all. During this process, you will take it one tail of power at a time, only gaining another once your body assimilates the last."

"It will be painful, but definitely worth it. The more power you gain, the more you turn into a full-blooded kitsune, and, after you take in all nine tails, you take my title as Kyuubi, and as Leader and Boss Summon of the Kitsune clan. You will be my son fully. This means of course that you will no longer be able to summon the toads."

"The process itself could take a couple days. After we leave the village, I will put your body in a secure place and put it into a hibernative state. We will train in here while your body adapts to your power" she finished with a satisfactory grin, which Naruto mimicked, until he was struck by a few thoughts.

"But wait" he said, "How do we train in here, and where are we going to go?"

"Well, in here we can train your mind" she said. "We can teach you anything you want to learn, we just can't make you physically stronger, but my power's effects on your body should cover that. In here, you also don't actually need to eat or sleep and time can go faster or slower depending on the user. By now, your fight with your so called "friend" is already over, and you are both currently in the hospital" she finished, eliciting a groan from Naruto.

"However, if you want, time in here could go so fast that a minute in the waking world is as long as a week in here. However, the strain on your mind to keep that up for more than a few hours in the real world would be tremendous, so we can't go that fast for long" she said.

"As for where we are going, we are going to a place where no human can follow. There is a technique, one that would be a triple S-class jutsu by the standards of just about any shinobi village. It can literally form a tunnel through the barriers of space and time, allowing inter-dimensional travel. Where we will end up, I cannot say, but it's bound to be better than here" she finished, sitting down and having Naruto do the same.

"Well then, we should get started" said Naruto, a little nervousness showing through.

"I agree" said Kyuubi, her eyes softening as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Alright then, mom… Start the process and take over" Naruto said, his worry beginning to really show.

Pulling him in for another hug, she held him for a moment before literally slamming one of her tails _into _him, making him writhe with agony as he felt the full brunt of the power begin changing him, even causing him to grow a tail himself. Kyuubi used some more of her youki to put him to sleep, but knew it would only help so much.

Outside the mindscape, in Naruto's hospital room, Gaara of the Desert stood silent, watching over his first real friend. He knew, if it wasn't for Naruto, he himself would still be lost, trapped, by not only his demon, but by himself as well. Hell, he was even getting closer to his brother and sister thanks to the change in him that the blonde brought about.

Suddenly, his friend began to convulse and the machine monitoring his heart rate began to go crazy. He attempted to get closer to try and help, but was stopped by his own sand. It also blocked the exit from him, not allowing him to go for help, or let anyone else in. Suddenly, Naruto's heart began beating at a normal rate once again, he stopped convulsing and he opened his eyes. However, what unnerved Gaara was the fact that his eyes were red with slitted pupils.

Gaara knew that, like himself, Naruto was a jinchuriki, having been told by the blonde himself and by Shukaku recognizing the strange red chakra he used during their battle. He watched as a red aura overtook Naruto as the blonde stood up, said aura taking the shape of a fox. It was then that he spoke, and Gaara noticed that the blonde's voice seemed to have two tones. Its usual sound was now merely an undertone to the very female voice that resounded from his mouth.

"Well, well, if it isn't Shukaku's vessel. Your name is Gaara, correct?" said Naruto, though by now Gaara knew what had happened. Kyuubi must be using Naruto, must have taken him over somehow. And his sand refused to obey him, no matter how hard he tried to make it move.

"Well" said Kyuubi, "You seem to be worried about nothing. Right now, I merely wish to talk to your "tenant". I don't want to bring anyone any harm, unless they are _deserving_ of it."

Gaara was about to protest when he felt a tug in the recesses of his mind and heard the voice of his prisoner, for once speaking calmly, to be let out to speak to "Lady Kyuubi". As much as he didn't like it, Gaara focused his chakra and muttered "Play Possum Jutsu" before falling to the floor in a heap. His body though suddenly sprang up, and upon using all available sand to make sure they would not be disturbed, bowed to Kyuubi, she doing the same.

"What's all this about Kyuubi. For you to call me out to talk there must be something very important going on here" said Shukaku. Crazy he may be, but he knew his place, and when there was something important, the Tanuki boss was probably the wisest of the beasts, second only to Kyuubi herself.

"Observant as ever, my old friend. As you know, we have been sealed, and as such, cut off from our duties as not only clan leaders, but as this world's guardians. As it is, I have grown very fond of my young container. So fond in fact, that I am making him my son and heir, by giving him my power and title, and making him a full-blood kitsune. The seal which holds you is far weaker than the one that holds me. As such, you may just be able to get word out to the others. I would just wait and have Naruto call them to Council, but I feel it better that they be prepared beforehand, as it will be days yet before we reveal this."

Shukaku seemed solemn at this point. He knew Kyuubi. She never actually had a child of her own, and in her predicament it didn't look like she would. For her to take a _human_ to be her heir, she must care for this container greatly. Otherwise she wouldn't even consider what she was doing.

"I can try, but couldn't you have another clan member do it? It would be easier" replied Shukaku, striking a thinking pose.

"Unfortunately, that isn't an option" said Kyuubi. "In this body, I can't summon any of my clan, and while the boy has a contract with the toads, I'm afraid if Gamabunta is informed before we leave, he may inform that blasted Toad Sage of what we're planning, and he doesn't exactly owe me any favors."

"Besides that, once we leave, and I promise you we are leaving not only this village, but this dimension as well, I will be putting him into a hibernative state while his body adjusts to having youki instead of chakra, so he won't be able to summon until he wakes a few days later" she finished, Shukaku nodding in understanding.

"I'll do my best. Until next we meet, Lady Kyuubi" said Shukaku, bowing once again.

"Lord Shukaku" replied Kyuubi, also bowing, before Shukaku receded into Gaara's mind and once again gave the boy control. When he came to, he looked at Kyuubi and gave a nod.

"Shukaku let you hear everything didn't he?" asked Kyuubi, facepalming when Gaara once again nodded his head. "Are you going to attempt to stop us?" she asked, this time, the red-head shook his head no.

"As long as this is what my friend wants, then I see no reason to stop you. I do have one question of my own. What do you plan to do about everyone else?" he said.

"I plan to kill anyone I feel deserves it for hurting my son, and spare only those he deems worthy. I also plan on taking every single scroll in the shinobi library, as well as the forbidden Scroll of Sealing. I think that with who he is, and what has happened to him, he deserves _at least_ that much." She replied, getting a nod from Gaara, who merely thought she meant a jinchuriki when she said who he was.

Sensing a group of people approaching, Gaara asked, "How can I help?"

Upon feeling the surge in Kyuubi's energy, a group consisting of Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and finally Jiraiya, were on their way to the hospital to check on the blonde. Upon arrival, Tsunade burst into his room, followed by the others, to see Gaara bringing sand back into his gourd and using more to rest an unconscious Naruto onto his hospital bed.

"What happened" asked Jiraiya calmly, aiming his question at Gaara, who got looks from all the others.

"He suddenly woke up and became surrounded by an aura of Kyuubi's demonic chakra. He attempted to attack me, but I managed to knock him out" replied Gaara, but that only made the group more suspicious.

"How do you know about Kyuubi" asked Tsunade, who wasn't as aware of Naruto's friendship with the boy.

"If you must know, Uzumaki told me himself on the day me and my siblings went back to Suna. Besides this fact, Shukaku confirmed that he was indeed the jinchuriki of the nine-tails" replied Gaara, as Jiraiya went to check on Naruto's seal. Everything looked to be in order, but there was something wrong, something that just didn't feel right. His eyes suddenly widened as realization dawned on him.

Before even Gaara's sand could react, the old Toad Sage had a rasengan three inches from Gaara's face.

"All right, now tell me, where is the _real_ Naruto. And don't try to lie to me. He may have impressive skill with them, but I can at least tell when he's real, or just a shadow clone" said Jiraiya in a dark tone. With his announcement, he threw a kunai at the Naruto on the bed, which dispelled with a puff of smoke, eliciting gasps from those present.

"Really? Well then…can you tell the difference between a real problem…and a distraction" replied Gaara, before he revealed himself only to be a sand clone, which promptly broke through the window to the outside. It was only then could they here screaming from below, as they watched a giant ball of sand roll through the streets, sometimes grabbing what seemed to be random villagers and pulling them into the ball, crushing them. The shuriken and Kunai, even the jutsu of any shinobi fighting the sand sphere had no effect whatsoever.

The group quickly took to the streets. Kakashi knew from experience that it would take his Chidori or the Raikiri to pierce the orb, but every time he began to make the proper hand seals, tendrils of sand would bring a group of civilians into his path. Soon, the other sand siblings were joining the fray, trying to stop their brother, thinking maybe Shukaku had gained control.

After what seemed like an hour in the slaughterhouse, a hole formed in the ball allowing out both Gaara and Naruto.

"What in the HELL are you both doing!" shouted Tsunade

Naruto proceeded to laugh. But something was wrong. His laugh was different, and besides his voice, there was another one that resonated from his mouth. A female voice.

"Unfortunately, it seems you found out anyway. Well, well, Lady Tsunade of the Senju clan. I must say, Katsuyu spoke very highly of you when I would see her." This statement sent Tsunade reeling, not knowing what was going on fully, but she had a pretty good idea. "Let's test the might of the _"Great"_ Lady Tsunade, against the power of the Queen of the Kitsune clans, the Kyuubi no Kitsune" finished Naruto.

"Just what do you want?" asked Tsunade, though she knew she wouldn't like the answer.

"Well, I already got the "kill everyone who has ever wronged my son" thing, well at least physically done him wrong, done, by the way, thanks Gaara, and my clones should be along any second…ah, here they are now" she said as two Naruto clones ran up, one with the Forbidden Scroll, the other with an even bigger scroll, one which Tsunade recognized, even with her limited knowledge of seals.

"Is that what I think it is?" she demanded more than asked.

"If you mean is it an infinite storage scroll, then yes it is" replied Kyuubi. "And it contains every single scroll from the Shinobi library. And now that that's settled…" she trailed off as she tapped Gaara's forehead, giving Gaara the signal to feign unconsciousness, making it look like he had been under her control. _"Can't have Naruto's friend getting in trouble for helping, can we"_ thought Kyuubi.

She suddenly disappeared from her position and reappeared between Tsunade and Shizune, giving them both a punch in the gut so powerful they both promptly threw up, leaving her to grab her two scrolls and go set up her technique to get her and her son out of the elemental countries, and that dimension.

Timeskip

It had taken an hour to set up, but she had just finished, and not a moment too soon. Her location hadn't remained secret, as evidenced by the arrival of the other shinobi. The group arrived at a heavily forested area, to find Kyuubi standing over six different lines of seals around a large ring of seals, each line leading up to a different seal tag. Hanging from a tree branch was another seal tag.

Tsunade was more than a bit peeved. Jiraiya hadn't even helped earlier, and now was more interested with the seal array. She couldn't blame the others, as even she didn't want to fight an all powerful demoness, especially one that had possessed Naruto's body. They knew that even if they hurt Naruto, it wouldn't hurt her in the slightest.

"You again?" she asked, obviously annoyed. "Can't you get it through your thick skulls that this is what Naruto wants?"

Tsunade was about to retort, but was stopped by Jiraiya, who replied, "As much as I hate to admit it, she's probably telling the truth."

Tsunade couldn't help but snort at that. The boy who was so adamant about becoming Hokage, practically dragged her here to take the job, never gave up on anything, wanted to kill everyone and leave the village. It wasn't possible.

"What are you talking about? Naruto would not want this!" she shouted.

"I don't think you quite understand the workings of Naruto's seal" replied Jiraiya. "The only way for Kyuubi to take over would be for Naruto to let her. For him to even let her out like this, he must be pissed. And given what happened with him and Sasuke, I'd say he has every right to be" finished Jiraiya.

"Don't forget the beatings, assassination attempts, and the fact that his father was the one who put me in here to begin with" said Kyuubi, putting in her two cents. However, the only thing Tsunade heard was the whole "Son of the Yondaime" thing.

"Turning to Jiraiya, with a look that promised pain like never before, she managed to get out "Jiraiya…did you know about this?" He didn't need to answer however, as his face told her everything she needed to know.

"You knew that he was Minato's son? You told me he was dead?" she practically screamed, causing Jiraiya to back away slowly, frightened at what the angry Sannin could do to him, more frightened then he was of Kyuubi.

"Well, you two seem to be having a moment, so I'll just be taking Naruto and leaving" said Kyuubi, building up a large amount on Naruto's chakra and her youki in her hand, finally slamming it into the seal ring. The seals all began to glow with a bright light, which traveled down the lines of seals to the six tags.

As the light hit the tags, it shot six beams of light which connected with the seal tag hanging from the tree. It spread a field of light, forming a six sided pyramid around her. The pyramid spread out into a giant cylinder of light that shot into the sky. As the light receded, the group's hopes of following him were dashed, as the seals on the ground were destroyed, and the seal tags all burst into flames and turned to ash.

When Kyuubi arrived at the other dimension, she looked around in worry. With so many people, regardless of their low chakra reserves, she would have a hard time hiding Naruto and keeping him hidden and safe for days while they trained in his mind. She went searching and eventually found a forested area, probably a park of some kind. Looking around, she didn't see anyone, so she focused some youki and slowly backed into a tree. She absorbed into the tree, the tree itself wrapping its bark around Naruto's body as if it were alive, quickly absorbing him fully into the tree, protected from the outside.

Back inside the mindscape, Kyuubi transformed into her fox form, though much smaller, and curled up next to her son, wrapping her tails over him while he writhed in his sleep. She was quite surprised to see that somehow he had already absorbed four full tails of power. He was taking them in much faster than she had originally thought, which was fine with her. If he kept going at this rate, he would have the rest absorbed within a few hours, and then training would commence.

Naruto began jerking around wildly as another tail of youki absorbed into him. As he grew a tail from his tailbone, she smiled. The tails weren't the only change. He was beginning to grow fur by the looks of it, and his body was taking on a more fox-like appearance. Soon, he would be a full kitsune, and then would come training in not only jutsu, but politics, trap-making, and most importantly, how to control his new youki. She almost shuddered at the thought. If he thought controlling chakra was tough, learning to control youki would be hell. Deciding to wait it out, she closed her eyes and went to sleep as well.

Naruto woke up some time later to find that everything about him was sore. He was sore in places he didn't know he had. But there was something else as well. Focusing, a mirror seemed to rise from the floor of the mindscape. He looked in it and instead of himself, he saw two nearly identical nine-tailed foxes. Looking at himself, he saw that aside from eye color and ear length, he could almost pass off as his mother. He really didn't know what to think about that considering he was male and she…wasn't. Speaking of his mother, he noticed that she was sound asleep next to him.

He stood up and attempted to wake her, but was wholly unsuccessful. So, he decided on a different approach. Covering his ears, a rather large pair of cymbals rose from the floor as the mirror had done. When they smashed together, Kyuubi jumped so high she nearly hit her head on the ceiling of the rather _high_ chamber they were currently in. Naruto couldn't stand it, he laughed so hard he couldn't breathe. He knew she would get him back somehow, but it was worth it.

"You seem to be doing ok, you absorbed my youki much faster than I could have ever expected or hoped" she said. "Before we actually start training though, I think it best that you go out and actually scout the area. Get some information about how things work here. First things first, this place is over-populated with humans that have very small chakra reserves. They are obviously not used to seeing beings like you or I, so the first thing I will teach you is one of the kitsune's special abilities… shapeshifting."

"Just picture how you want to look, and try focusing some youki. Even the youngest kits can do this with little to no experience, so I expect you can" she finished. Naruto pictured his normal self, though he did decide to change a few things. Focusing as little youki as possible, Kyuubi watched her son change into a form that closely resembled his old one. The only difference was that his hair was longer and had red streaks running through it. He stood taller by a few inches and he seemed to be lean, but had plenty of muscle and also had nails resembling claws. All in all, it would make any human woman practically begin to drool.

Naruto then focused some more youki and changed his clothes. He now wore exactly what most jonin wore, but his vest was blood-red like his fur, and his clothes underneath were pitch black. He also wore a black mask like Kakashi. Giving a nod to his mother, Naruto faded from the mindscape. Coming to, he found himself surrounded by darkness. Stepping forward, he realized that he stepped right out of a tree. The sun had just set, giving him the cover of darkness.

"Find a location where we can contact the Summon Council. We won't call the Council until tomorrow, but finding a secure location would be a big help" came Kyuubi's voice from inside his head, causing Naruto to nod. He was about to head out when he heard a small voice from higher up in the tree he was in.

"Whoa…That was cool. Could you teach me to do that?" asked the voice. Looking up, Naruto saw a small white…thing standing in the tree. It had three fingers on its tiny stumps it had for arms, and its feet and ears were purple tipped. It seemed to have ENORMOUS green eyes and on its forehead was a large upside-down red triangle, surrounded by three smaller black triangles.

"_What in the world is that thing?" _wondered Naruto. He was confused to say the least.

"Don't ask me, I haven't the slightest idea" replied his mother's voice inside his head. Naruto concluded she must be able to simply hear his thoughts.

"And just who or what are you, little guy?" asked Naruto, already knowing the thing could talk.

The little creature just smiled and practically shouted "My name's Calumon. What's yours, huh, what is it, huh, huh, what's your name?"

"Whoa, whoa, you sure got some enthusiasm Calumon. My name is Naruto. I'm a little new here and was going to look around the area. You wanna come with me?" asked Naruto, making Calumon literally jump for joy. He began laughing like a child playing some amusing game, his ears seemed to expand, and he literally _flew_ down and landed on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hold on tight Calumon" said Naruto. "I don't actually know how fast I can go, but I'm betting it's pretty fast" he finished, Calumon settling into one of the larger pockets on Naruto's vest.

"Ready" the little guy shouted, and Naruto ran so fast he seemed to blur out of existence, the only sign he was there was a breeze and the laughter of one happy Calumon.

"Sir." A man with blonde hair stopped playing with his lighter.

"What is it, a wild one bio-emerging?" he asked the girl at the _very_ advanced computer.

"No sir. It's that strange anomaly we picked up earlier. This thing may not be a digimon, but it's moving across the city at impossible speeds."

"Keep track of it and keep me posted" said the man, getting up to leave.

"Understood" said the girl and her partner simultaneously as he left the room.

Calumon was as happy as could be as the two landed at the top of a rather large skyscraper. This new person was really fun and nice. Naruto sat down and Calumon jumped out of his pocket.

"So tell me Calumon" said Naruto, "Just what are you?"

Calumon just looked at him oddly before giggling out "I'm a digimon, silly."

"Digimon, what the heck is that?" asked Naruto, now incredibly confused.

"Digimon are awesome. They get fun attacks, but they only use them to fight each other" said Calumon. "I don't like to fight, I'd rather play. But no one here ever wants to play with me" he finished, almost depressed, which Naruto picked up on. At least he knew something, but he wanted to see how much he knew.

"Really, can you tell me more?" he asked, and Calumon's face lit up.

Timeskip

"_The little guy didn't know everything, but he was very informative. These "digimon" are from a different plane of existence, and sometimes come through to this world. They are basically made of computer data instead of DNA, and can be quite formidable fighters. When they defeat an enemy, they can load their data to become stronger. Did I miss anything mom?"_ asked Naruto

"No, I think you got everything. For someone so childish and playful, he seems to know quite a bit" replied Kyuubi.

Naruto was soon snapped out of his thoughts however when Calumon started digging through his other pockets. Going though all of his vest pockets incredibly quickly, he eventually found Naruto's shuriken holster at his hip and promptly reached in before pulling his hand back in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow. Those are really sharp" he said, shaking his hand like crazy, trying to relieve some of the pain from stabbing himself with a shuriken. Naruto almost started laughing, but noticed something weird that didn't quite add up with what Calumon had told him.

"_Um, mom? If these digimon are supposed to be just made up of data…How is it that Calumon has blood?"_ he asked. Sure enough, Calumon's hand was bleeding from where he had stabbed himself. _"If they're made of data, they shouldn't have blood. Isn't that a biological thing?"_

"A biological property? Yes, it is. I honestly can't say for certain, I can only speculate. My guess would be that when crossing over from their world to this one, they become in some way, be it major or minor, partially biological. That's the only thing I can think of that makes sense, but then again, since when do things have to make any sense." replied Kyuubi, curious as well at this strange conundrum.

Taking out some bandages from one of his vest pocket, he bandaged up Calumon's hand. "You should be more careful, you know that?" he said. "You shouldn't just do things without knowing for sure what's going to happen" he finished, causing Calumon to retract his ears and frown. Naruto was pretty resistant up until Calumon gave him some major puppy dog eyes. Naruto couldn't take the puppy dog eyes, something Kyuubi made a mental note of.

"Well, hop back up" said Naruto said, indicating his vest pocket. "I've still got some more exploring to do of the area." That said, Calumon shouted happily and entered Naruto's pocket and the two were once again off to view the city.

Across town, a girl walked down a busy sidewalk. Listening to her music, she paid no mind that anyone else was around. She had red almost orange hair, and wore a yellow, turtle-necked T-shirt with a broken heart on the front, with short button-fly blue jeans, red wrist bands, red steel-toed sneakers, and buckles around her waist and leg. Though nobody could see it, she was being tailed by what appeared to be a large yellow fox.

The fox itself seemed quite tall, with yellow fur covering most of her body, but had white fur covering her paws, stomach, ear tips, and tail tip. Her eyes were a penetrating, icy-blue, and had a purple zigzag pattern beneath both. Her tail, which was quite long, was held up slightly so it wouldn't drag the ground, and she had three tufts of fur on each shoulder that spiked out. She had purple armguards with the Taoist Taijitu (yin-yang) symbol on them and she had the zodiacal Cancer symbol on her thighs, in purple as well. And unlike her feet, her front paws were spaced apart, forming three clawed, finger-like digits.

As the girl walked along, she felt a vibration in her pocket and a bright light flashed as well. Taking out a strange device, the girl smirked before taking off running toward Shinjuku park. As she ran, the fox-like being appeared, running alongside her.

After exploring for a while, Naruto eventually found what he was looking for. An old tunnel, probably one that hadn't been used in years, called a "subway" would be the perfect place to call the summon council. Naruto wasn't sure at first, given how big they all were, but after Kyuubi explained that they wouldn't be actually summoned, but they would be more of a miniature astral projection of themselves, he put his worries at ease.

He now found himself back at the tree in which he had been sleeping, Calumon as happy as could be.

"That was so fun! Can we do it again? Huh, can we, huh, can we, can we, huh?" asked the little digimon excitedly. Both Naruto and even Kyuubi inside the mindscape couldn't help but smile at his antics.

"Maybe some other time Calumon" said Naruto, "but right now, I've got some other things to do." Calumon looked depressed for a moment before agreeing. He did, however, make Naruto promise to take him on another run later. Naruto agreed and smirked as the little guy flew off, waving and laughing. Naruto was about to ask Kyuubi ho to re-enter the tree, when he felt a strange energy. Looking off a ways, he saw a bright light flash into the sky, and a dense fog appeared. Deciding to check it out, he ran off to the area.

As he entered the fog, he saw a strange green, ugly creature holding a wooden club. The creature had seemingly come out of nowhere. _"Probably another of these digimon" _he thought. He himself was about to attack it, but stopped when a yellow fox-like creature jumped out of the fog and through a roundhouse kick to the head of the digimon. It then jumped back towards the direction it came from.

"_Mom, you seeing what I'm seeing?"_ thought Naruto

"Yeah, it looks like digimon can take all kinds of forms. By the looks of her, her design is based of kitsune" replied Kyuubi. Naruto was floored. He didn't know why, but something about her was intriguing.

Naruto heard voice besides his mother. Naruto looked off through the fog and saw a girl now standing next to the yellow fox. She had red hair, and was sporting some rather odd (to him) clothes. She also seemed to be holding an odd white and blue device. The device itself projected a screen, which the girl was staring at. "Goblimon, let's see, he cheats, he's got a fireball goblin strike" she said. "Uhg, it's just a rookie, where's the sport in that? Walk all over him Renamon" she finished, obviously talking to the fox.

"He's toast" replied the now named Renamon calmly, before jumping into the air at Goblimon. She lunged in and got a direct kick to his chest, which he seemed to brush off. It did serve to make him angry however, and he took a back-handed swing at Renamon with his club. Renamon ducked under the swing and jumped, using her momentum to deliver a powerful uppercut to his face. As she jumped away, Naruto heard her say "You missed" in a mocking, sing-song tone.

After several minutes of dodging and striking when his guard was down, once even making him run directly into a fence, Renamon jumped into the air and said to the girl, "He's not losing strength, Rika"

"Yeah, this is boring" she replied before picking a card from the case she wore on her belt. Naruto watched as she swiped the card through a slot on the device and said "Digi-Modify…Hyper Chip Activate." Whatever she did must have worked, because Renamon began glowing with power. However, Naruto felt another power. Looking off to the side, he saw Calumon watching the fight as well, the red triangle on his head glowing, though the little digimon seemed oblivious.

Suddenly, Goblimon was overtaken by a red light and, just as suddenly, in his place stood something else entirely. The girl, Rika, was in complete shock, wondering out loud how he had "digivolved." Naruto guessed that digimon could alter their forms slightly to become more powerful. As to how Goblimon had done it, he had a pretty good idea as he watched the light on Calumon's head die down.

The thing that took Goblimon's place could only be described as some form of Oni. It had brownish-red skin, a long, white mess of hair, two very long horns, horrible looking teeth, and carried a giant club which appeared to be made of a bone. He jumped into the air and attempted to crush Renamon with his club, which she once again dodged.

"Renamon" said Rika. "I'm gonna be very vexed if you lose" she finished.

Don't worry Rika, just watch" replied Renamon as she jumped into the air once again. Landing by some sort of metal structure, she waited for the Oni digimon to swing its club at her. When he did, she quickly jumped high above his head, spun around and connected a roundhouse kick to its face. Knocking it back, she lunged forward and kneed him in the face, followed by a flurry of punches all across his body, the last knocking him onto his back.

"That all you got, big boy?" taunted Renamon once again, angering the other digimon. As he got up to attack again, Renamon crossed her arms in front of her chest, jumped into the air and shouted Diamond Storm. Hovering in the air for a moment, she whipped her arms out, causing hundreds of what looked to be shards of pure light to hover with her, before they became projectiles which slammed into the beast, causing him to explode into an odd mist.

"That's more like it Renamon" said Rika. "Not even a champion level digimon can stand in our way anymore. Now…download Fugamon's data" she finished, as Renamon seemed to absorb the odd mist into her body. "Next time you'll win…without my help" said Rika, smirking.

As Renamon finished loading Fugamon's data, she and Rika heard applauding. As the digital field dissipated, the two could make out what looked like a boy, maybe fifteen or sixteen years old by the height. He wore all black, even a black face-mask. The only thing that wasn't black was his blood-red vest covered in pockets full of who knows what. He had bright blond hair; however, what was odd were the blood-red streaks running through it. He was giving off an aura that both tamer and partner noticed. It made Rika feel uneasy, but intrigued Renamon, but she couldn't figure out _why_ it intrigued her.

"Who are you?" asked Rika, in a tone that Naruto had only ever heard from Sasuke. It said "Tell me what I want to know, because I'm better than you." Hearing it come from someone who had less of a chakra signature than a villager was almost comical to Naruto.

"Ah, my dear girl, the true question isn't who…but what" he said, disappearing and reappearing right in front of the two, allowing them to see his clawed hands and slitted blue eyes. Rika quickly pulled out her D-Power, but the device said definitively that this guy was not a digimon.

"How did you do that? No human can move that fast, or teleport, and my D-Power says that you are one-hundred percent not a digimon" Rika practically shouted.

"Well, maybe if we go somewhere private we can exchange some information. I answer some of your questions, you answer some of mine. Sound fair?" said Naruto with an eye-smile that would make Kakashi proud. Getting a nod from Rika, Naruto suddenly turned and shouted "By the way, because I know you're still here…try to find something fun that doesn't involve trouble, ok Calumon?" The two were confused until something white seemed to fly out of the tree and away from them; all the while…giggling.

Chapter end.

So…what do you think? A pretty radical departure from the normal stories I write, but I'm looking to try things a little different. It's no fun if they all start the same.

So, in case you didn't notice, either by what was said or by the summary, I am pairing Naruto up with Renamon, this is one of the things I said would be similar to A Fox Among Tamers. Btw, you all need to check that story out…it kicks some serious ass. If you do read it and review, be sure to tell him who sent you, cause while I don't like to take credit for something I didn't do, I he gets a bunch of new readers, I believe that's worthy of gaining credit.

Hope you all like my new policy of longer chapters, and you can expect the next all stories updated after Ninja in the Galaxy Far Far Away (updating shortly) to be a similar length to this chapter. Now To the review button…AWAY!

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Peoples. I hoped you liked the first chapter of Going Digital. Anyway, here's the next one.

Btw, like I told fans of Naruto, The Fox: Before we get started, I just want to say I currently have seven stories. I would like to make it an even eight, so I have made a poll on my profile with ten different choices to choose from. If you want a description, you'll have to ask me, cause all I put was the Title/Crossover Type and the pairing. I did this so you would actually vote on my poll. It's irritating listing the options and then having people send their choices in reviews, cause I don't know if you did just that, or that AND the poll. Anyway, just vote.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Digimon

It had been three days since Naruto had arrived in Shinjuku and met the pair of Rika and Renamon. Once Rika agreed on the info swap, they had gone back to the tree Naruto currently inhabited. After he got them there, he learned even more about Digimon, both from the young tamer and her partner. He also took notice of how Rika acted. She seemed like Renamon and Digimon in general were nothing were nothing but data, and therefore did not have feelings or souls and that it was meaningless if they got destroyed. She stated just that quite clearly when asked.

Naruto almost attacked the girl outright, but was stopped by his mother. He did swear though that he would get Rika to see the light. And then the girl had demanded information from him, once again using a similar tone to the one Sasuke would use. This time he did laugh, earning a death glare from the girl, which in turn made him laugh harder. When Renamon asked him about himself, he told them only what he thought they needed to hear. Upon hearing that he was a Kitsune, however… both looked at him like he belonged in a psych ward.

Flashback

"_I'm serious, one hundred percent" he said. "I'm not kidding, I am of the same species Renamon here is modeled after" he said, causing both tamer and Digimon to glare at him._

"_If you think you're being funny you're not" said Rika. "Kitsune are fox spirits. They don't exist."_

"_Not to get technical, but neither do Digimon, yet you have quite the partner standing not three feet from you" replied Naruto. "If you need proof, I'll show you." He suddenly glowed with a red aura before crouching on all fours. Before their eyes, he began to grow, until his clothes ripped off, his skin following suit, revealing a blood-red coat of fur underneath. His entire structure shifted, as he suddenly went from human looking to a large, blood-red demonic looking fox, nine tails waving violently behind him._

"_Do you believe me now?" he asked, his voice becoming deeper from his change in size. He now was the size of a large horse. All he got in response was a dumbfounded nod from Rika, and a surprised look from Renamon. Focusing once again, he began shrinking until the structure of his hind legs shifted, allowing him to stand on two legs. He shrunk until he stood slightly taller than the yellow fox Digimon. If it could be described, he looked like a demonic and wild version of Renamon, except his fur stayed the same blood-red color all over, he had no armguards, and he had five digits on each clawed hand and foot._

"_Why would you even reveal yourself to us?" asked Renamon._

"_Because, I just got the feeling that you both are particularly good at keeping secrets" replied the now known Kitsune. "But if you'll excuse me now, I'm in need of some sleep, so I bid you ladies good night" he said, reverting back to the form he was in before he had transformed. He then slowly backed into the tree they had been standing by, before the bark seemed to warp and shift, beginning to wrap around his form and covering it. The two watched, shocked looks on both their faces, as he said, "I look forward to seeing you again" before he was absorbed completely and the tree appeared as if nothing had happened._

Flashback End

Naruto had spent most of his time in the mindscape learning everything he could possibly learn from his mother, and the many scrolls she had…liberated from the Leaf village. He had to admit, taking all the scrolls from the library AND the forbidden scroll would cripple the village. They would no longer have their precious jutsu to learn. The only way for a jutsu to be learned would be for it to be taught directly from someone who already knows it. Considering the insurmountable collection of scrolls she took, hundreds of jutsu Konoha had collected just became lost to them forever.

Unfortunately he didn't take Kyuubi seriously when she said his mind would be strained by his speeding up time in the mindscape. After training for so long, his mind couldn't take it, hence why it was already three days later. He ended up unconscious after four hours real world time, which being one week per minute, gave him the equivalent of being awake and training non-stop for over four and a half years.

Finally waking, he found himself once again waking to the darkness of the inside of a tree. Stepping out, Naruto found himself blinded by sunlight. Stretching out, he heard a familiar voice from the tree above him.

"I was wondering when you were going to come out of there." Looking up he saw the yellow furred vixen Digimon. As she jumped down, Naruto began to take notice of just how beautiful she was. But then, he had just spent his over four years learning about being a Kitsune, and his new body was sending hormones through it non-stop, so he really couldn't help it. She did have beautiful curves in the right places, and she had absolutely beautiful glacier-blue eyes.

"What are you doing here? Where's your partner?" he asked, attempting to make conversation.

"She has to go to school, most human children do" she replied. "I came here throughout the day yesterday to see if I could get a chance to talk to you, but you didn't come out."

"Well then, come on. I've got a thing to do, but you're welcome to come with, and we can talk afterwards" said Naruto, earning a nod from Renamon as Naruto jumped into the tree. He went slightly slower than when he took Calumon along. He really didn't want to go all out if she couldn't follow, and he didn't want her to get pissed if he "ditched" her.

He and she quickly ran to the run-down subway tunnel, much to the curiosity of Renamon. Once he got there, he quickly cut his palm and drew eleven seals on the ground in a circle. Renamon had absolutely no idea what he was doing. He suddenly stopped his drawing and clapped his hands together and muttered "Summon Lords and Ladies, I humbly request your council."

She watched as he slammed his palms into the floor and each of the seals glowed with a white light before small images appeared looking like holograms. She saw what looked like a variety of animals, ranging in number of tails. If she didn't know better, she would have thought they were Digimon themselves. Some of the seals did nothing however, only nine images rose from the eleven seals on the ground. As Naruto shifted into his Kyuubi form, the only one who looked out of place was a boy who stood next to a tanuki. He was the only human among the group. Naruto noticed and figured it must have something to do with Gaara's seal.

"Greetings, honorable council" said Naruto. "As I am sure you are all aware, thanks to Shukaku, I am the new Kyuubi, and I have called you all to council as we have…matters to discuss. I see we are missing two of our members."

"Yes. The Five Tails and Seven Tails went missing some time ago; we had no idea of what was happening until Gamabunta's summoner learned some interesting and disturbing information. A group known as the Akatsuki is gathering the jinchuriki and bijuu. We still do not know what it is all about. As such, the jinchuriki will be following your example and leaving the shinobi world for one of the others" replied Nibi.

"Should I be expecting them?" asked Naruto.

"No" replied Sanbi. "While it is possible they may end up in the same world as you, it is unlikely. The user of the technique has no choice of the world in which they end up. Now, you said you had something you wished to discuss with us?"

"Yes. This world I have arrived in. The technology here is by far more advanced than anything I've seen. The interconnection of signals and frequencies has created a world parallel to its own. From what I have seen, the worlds are interconnected, and if I'm correct, it is becoming a true world of its own. The inhabitants there are what I wish to discuss." Naruto signaled to Renamon to step forward, and she did so hesitantly.

"This is Renamon. From what I have been able to gather, the inhabitants of this new plane, called the "Digital World" are referred to as Digimon. Renamon here is an example of their very diverse species. According to her, they range from Kitsune like her, to dragons, to almost anything you can imagine. I wish to discuss what you think should be done."

"I believe" said Shukaku, striking a thinking pose, "that if a connection to this world be made; we must attempt to meet the Digimon. I believe that if they can come through to the world you reside in, they may be able to come to the shinobi world as allies against the Akatsuki. And any of them that resemble clan members could be asked if they wish to join the summon contracts and clans."

"Understood" replied Naruto, before the images faded and Naruto shifted back to his human form.

"You do realize that Digimon don't have biology. How could we become parts of your respective clans if when we take enough damage we get deleted? We can't even reproduce like you. We are just born from scraps of data that form digi-eggs." asked Renamon. Naruto turned to her with a serious look in his eye.

"Unlike what your tamer believes, you are alive. You eat, you sleep, and you have emotions, meaning you have a soul, a spirit. In the Digital World you may be data, but here…" he said, grabbing Renamon's paw and sliced her finger with a claw, drawing blood, much to the digital fox's shock. "Here…you're quite real, in more ways than one."

"Come on, you said you wanted to talk, so talk" said Naruto, taking her paw and using shunshin to take the two to the top of one of the larger buildings in Shinjuku. Renamon however couldn't speak, hadn't even noticed they had seemingly teleported. She kept staring at the spot where she had been bleeding. Actually bleeding. And she had absolutely no idea how.

"Wha…How is it possible for me to bleed. I'm a digital construct, data" she said, still staring at her paw in disbelief.

"I've got a theory on that actually" replied Naruto. "When you cross over from one world to the next, you're data is somehow transcribed into DNA, turning everything about you biological. My guess is that besides a circulatory system, you also now have everything that an actual Kitsune has. I haven't figured out how digital fields come into play with all of this, but I do know that you are still connected to the Digital World through the device Rika carries."

"Now then, I've been doing some thinking." Renamon was now giving Naruto her full attention. "Every living thing has chakra, or in the case of me and the Kitsune clan, as well as other tailed beasts, youki. It is a life force that is needed for all life to survive. Everyone has it, but few people here have gained access to it. You, being a Digimon, have it as well, though your stores are slightly greater. This energy is more than likely what allows Digimon to use their attacks."

"The point is…I want to teach you to use this power. It would help you a great deal. I also wish to teach your partner, but only once she realizes that you are not some toy that she can do what she pleases with. I want you to help me get it through that thick skull of hers that Digimon are living beings. Will you help me?"

Renamon was torn. She was loyal to Rika, but he was right. Maybe she did need to be taught a lesson…for her own good. And if she got treated better out of the deal, she was all for it.

"Ok, what did you have in mind?" asked Renamon, knowing she probably wouldn't like the answer. If this didn't work she was gonna get it big time from Rika.

"Well, it may be a pain, literally, but if you're injured, but not deleted, the blood itself may be enough to snap her out of her current mindset. Unfortunately, the injuries would have to be real, because if she thinks we faked it in any way…" said Naruto, trailing off.

"I'm stopping you right there. There is absolutely no way I'm going to purposely let myself be injured in a fight" replied Renamon, and Naruto could tell she was miffed that he had even thought of the idea.

"Ok, direct approach is out. We'll just go with Plan B then" said Naruto.

"Which is?" asked Renamon.

"We use illusions to make her rot from the guilt. I was never good with them before, but as a Kitsune, they kind of come naturally" said Naruto.

"Wait a minute, that reminds me. You announced yourself as the "new" Kyuubi. What happened to the old one, and why weren't you good at them before if they come naturally to Kitsune?" asked Renamon. The mystery behind this man had just gotten bigger.

"Maybe I'll tell you after we fix Rika. For now, let's head back to the park for your first lesson. We've got a bit before she gets done with school, so you're going to be climbing trees" Naruto replied, a smirk on his face at the confused look he was getting from the Digimon.

Timeskip

"_Ok, this is really beginning to piss me off"_ thought Renamon as she once again slipped off half way up the tree. She quickly slashed a mark into the tree bark with her claw before back flipping and landing on the ground in a crouch. It had been the same routine for over an hour. After Naruto managed to get the very basics of chakra drilled into her head, he had her walking up the tree while channeling the same energy she normally used for her Diamond Storm attack into her feet. He at first had her run, but after seeing she could run up the tree with barely any effort, he had her walking.

She eventually poured the same amount of energy it took to form her Diamond Storm into her feet and took a step up the tree before the bark exploded and she flew a good fifty feet away. After that, she became just a little too cautious and since then couldn't get up the tree without slipping off. She was getting better, however; managing to get halfway up before slipping. She soon found herself extremely tired and hungry.

Luckily Naruto, or "sensei" as he had instructed her to call him while training, decided it was time to put his plans for Rika into action. Renamon wasn't really sure if she liked the evil grin on his face, but at that point she was too tired to do anything about it. She was about to lead him to Rika's home, but found that her legs gave out on her, much to her embarrassment. She soon found herself being carried bridal style by her new teacher, giving directions. She was extremely glad that her fur hid her blush. Renamon would never admit it, but it made her feel good being carried by him.

As they arrived on the roof of Rika's home, they found her in a Zen garden-type area, waiting for her Digimon partner…rather impatiently by the looks of it. Quickly making sure that that they wouldn't be disturbed, Naruto channeled his youki and cast an illusion over Rika. Whether or not it worked was up to her now, and if it didn't, he knew that he may just need to sever the connection between the two.

Rika was more than a bit furious. In fact, she was all out pissed. She had gotten home and had called for Renamon, but her Digimon just wouldn't appear.

"What is taking you so long?" she muttered to herself.

"Knowing you, you probably drove her away." Rika suddenly stiffened. She knew that voice. It was her own. Turning around, sure enough, an exact copy of herself stood smirking right behind her.

"Just like every time someone tries to make friends with you…isn't that right Rika?" Turning around, Rika saw another copy of herself.

"And why is that? More than likely because of the fact that she thinks she's above everyone else. That others don't matter. She can't even treat Renamon with respect, someone who is more deserving of it than she is" said another copy. Rika looked around and saw more and more copies of herself appearing, making snide remarks about her. Taking out her D-Power to see if it was some Digimon playing a trick, she found that the copies were actually her.

"First of all, Renamon is some_thing_ not some_one_. Now tell me who you are and what you're doing here!" shouted Rika. Naruto, watching from the roof, looked over at his foxy friend who looked more hurt than he had ever really seen.

"Really? Because if you would ever take the time to notice, she has feelings, she has a soul. And if you would care to notice, talking down to her _does_ have an effect on her, a very bad effect. If she did leave, she's way better off without you. Because you're so afraid of getting hurt by others, you spend all your time tearing them down instead. Why don't you do the whole world a big favor and drop dead? You are just a thorn in everyone's side, even your family" said another Rika clone.

Suddenly, before Rika's eyes, Renamon, her grandmother, and her mother rose from the ground. However, they were completely different. They looked angry, a look that she had never seen on her grandmother in particular.

"They're right you know" said Renamon. "All you do is hurt those around you. Why I ever became your partner is beyond me."

"All I've ever tried to do was care for you, and you go so far as to try to ignore what I do for you, like you don't need anyone" This time it was her grandmother who spoke.

"I may not be the best mother, but at least I try. Can't say the same for you when it comes to being a daughter" said her mother. Soon, the images of Renamon, her mother, and her grandmother, began multiplying until the garden was filled with them and copies of her.

"No…Shut up! Stop it!" shouted Rika, crouching down and clutching her head as if she were in pain, while all the blaming and ridiculing continued around her, increasing in volume until it almost became unbearable. The shadows in the garden spread until the entire area was blanketed by darkness, making the girl shiver from the cold darkness that had replaced the warmth of the sun.

"Naruto, stop this…Stop it right now!" shouted Renamon. She couldn't see or hear what the girl was, but it must be bad. Naruto wasn't listening however. Watching Rika crouched on the ground, holding her head, Renamon saw Rika begin crying. Suddenly, something inside her snapped and, bringing her arm back, she threw a punch which connected to Naruto's face, shattering his concentration and in-so doing, shattered his illusion.

Jumping down to Rika, she made her presence known. As soon as Rika saw it was Renamon, she jumped up and tackled the yellow fox and trapped her in a hug, burying her face into Renamon's stomach. As Renamon returned the hug, holding the girl tight, she could hear Rika crying out how sorry she was. While she was beginning to think getting injured in a fight might have been slightly better at this point, she silently thanked Naruto. She slowly sat down and sat the young girl in her lap, still holding her tightly as she cried.

After a while of crying, Rika finally got up the nerve to actually speak. "Wha-Was any of that real?"

"Yes…and no. Everything you saw was an illusion, something that only you and I could see or hear. Everything they all said was actually your own thoughts. The illusion simply plays on these thoughts, and makes them vividly real. The fact that your thoughts were berating you means you know what you've been doing is wrong and you feel guilty. You simply push those thoughts to the back of your mind. I just brought them out" echoed a voice, as the one she had met the other night revealed himself.

"Now that you've seen the light, I have a proposition for you" said Naruto, earning the attention of the twelve year old.

Timeskip  
The Next Day

"Why did I agree to this?" Rika asked herself, Naruto having made her run around the park all day among other exercises, to as he put it, increase her physical strength and endurance while also increasing her chakra reserves. "I could have taken the easy way, but NO…I just had to do this on my own."

Naruto had told her of a way to increase her reserves greatly by using his "youki" as he called it, to force open her chakra coils slightly and give her body a slight "jump start" to produce more chakra. As he put it, she only had slightly more than what was necessary for life to survive. The other way was physical training to increase her reserves naturally.

Renamon was still attempting the tree climbing exercise, something that had Rika gaping when she first saw it. She was currently three quarters up the tree when she sensed it. There was a Digimon nearby, and not a wild Digimon. The energy signature was different. When she mentioned this to Rika, who had just come back from a "jog" with their new teacher, the exhausted looking girl seemed to perk up a bit. Reaching out with his youki, Naruto found that he could sense the Digimon as well as a human signature, which seemed to have chakra reserves slightly higher than normal in this world, similar to Rika. Barely beginning academy student strength, but it was still above average for this place. Looking around, Naruto quickly saw what appeared to be a strange red lizard, walking with a brown haired boy.

The lizard was a red dragon-like reptile Digimon with yellow eyes, wing-like ears, a long and strong tail, and carried a black symbol on its chest. It appeared to be muscular, yet a little slender with big legs, perfect for fast running. On each of his strangely large hands it had paws and three fingers with long claws; and on each foot, it has two clawed toes and a claw coming out from the heel. One very indistinct feature was the stripes and triangle patterns on certain parts of its body. On its snout was another black symbol.

The boy looked to be about the same age as Rika. He had brown hair and wore a pair of goggles on his forehead. He wore a white t-shirt with a blue short sleeved hoody over it. On each wrist was a yellow band. He wore grey pants with a device on hanging from his hip that was nearly identical to Rika's except for the color scheme, red and white instead of blue and white, and he wore a pair of white and green tennis-shoes.

"Girls, if it's not too much trouble, why don't you test this guy out?" said Naruto, putting his arms around the two.

"You heard fox-boy Renamon, let's go."

Takato was in a little jam. He was looking through the park for a place to hide Guilmon, but everything was too out in the open. Suddenly, Guilmon stopped and growled. Turning to see why, Takato saw the large yellow fox Digimon, Renamon, send a flying kick at Guilmon, knocking him back into a fence, nearly breaking him through it.

"What a lousy fighter." Looking over at a tree, he noticed the girl from his dream standing there, looking slightly winded. Up in the tree stood Renamon, who had jumped back after delivering her kick to his Digimon partner, and some other guy that he didn't recognize. He was dressed in all black aside from his red vest.

"It's you…I dreamt you…I mean, I saw you in a dream" Takato couldn't even find the words.

"If that's your idea of a pick-up line, you're never gonna get a girl" said Rika, smirking.

"_Well"_ thought Naruto, _"At least the shock didn't knock the wit out of the girl."_

"Renamon, Walk all over him."

"_But we have to do something about that little line of hers"_ thought Naruto as he sweatdropped.

Renamon quickly jumped from the tree and lunged at Guilmon, who got up and launched a red orb the size of a rasengan with a cry of "Pyro Sphere". Renamon quickly twisted in midair to avoid the attack. The attack itself flew back into the tree Naruto was standing in, making a giant, charred hole in the trunk. As she continued to fly, she landed a roundhouse to Guilmon's face, sending the big lizard flying.

"Guilmon, stop it. Snap out of it" shouted Takato. His partner, however, wasn't listening. He jumped at Renamon, clamping down on the Kitsune Digimon's arm. Rika was about to use a modify card, but was stopped by Naruto. After training for four and a half years non-stop, he was fairly good at reading the moves of his opponent. He could tell just be looking at him that Guilmon was no match for Renamon as he was. The red lizard was running on instinct alone, and that will only take you so far.

Sure enough, Renamon landed a powerful hook to Guilmon's head, causing him to let go. Jumping up in the air, Renamon flung her arms out and shouted "Diamond Storm". The control training must have been working, because even with the same amount of energy she would normally use, the attack produced a great deal more light shards than normal. It still wasn't good enough however, as whatever Guilmon's skin was made of seemed to be extremely tough, able to take the attack easily.

"Pyro Sphere" shouted Guilmon, the attack launching straight at Renamon, only for her to seemingly disappear.

"Now would be a really good time to start listening to me Guilmon" said Takato. And apparently, it got through to his partner

"I'm not listening Takatomon? Sorry." replied the Digimon, seemingly going from fight mode to having no idea where he was. As he ran back to his tamer, Renamon appeared and just missed in a flying kick that she sent at him.

"Stop it. All of you stop fighting!"

The group all looked to see another boy around there age with some sort of cross between a dog and rabbit on his shoulder. It had a small horn on its head, and had a cream and green color scheme. The boy had blue hair, an orange vest over a dark grey, almost black t-shirt, white wrist bands, brown pants, and yellow and grey shoes. Clipped onto his belt-loop was another device, this one was green and white.

"It's you" said Takato. He'd met them earlier at school, when he was running around trying to find Guilmon. He never really got their names, but he already knew who Terriermon was.

"It's me, It's him, and aren't you happy to see us?" Terriermon asked with a giggle in his voice as he ran down to where the action was happening.

"Terriermon, be careful. I don't want you getting involved in some stupid fight too" said Henry.

"Henry…Momentai" replied Terriermon.

"You take it easy" said Henry before turning toward the other two tamers. "What are your Digimon fighting about anyway?"

"They're fighting because I wanted to test the lizard's capabilities." Looking up, Henry noticed the Naruto staring at him from the tree, staring him down with an icy look.

"Why do you need to know them? Just because Digimon fight doesn't mean that's all they can do. Digimon are our friends, they just want to do what everyone else does" replied Henry. Naruto suddenly got the feeling that this guy was gonna be a major pain in the ass.

"Listen up, because I'm not repeating myself. Digimon fight because they _want_ to fight. They want to fight so they can _get stronger_. They _want_ to get stronger so they can "digivolve", and they _want_ to digivolve so they can _get stronger_. Following me so far?" said Naruto. He suddenly took a step off the branch he was standing on and literally _walked down _the side of the tree, much to the awe of the four newcomers and in Terriermon's case making him freak out.

"Whoa, Henry, it's just like those vampires in that movie. Vampires have come to drain us of our blood. Run for your life!" shouted Terriermon, jumping up on Henry's shoulder.

"First of all, I told you to stop watching those monster movies. Second of all, you don't even have blood to drain, what are you worried about?" said Henry.

Suddenly he felt something fly between his head and Terriermon's, knocking the little Digimon off his shoulder. Hearing a thunk, Henry turned around and saw what looked like a ninja throwing knife lodged in another tree. Looking down at his Digimon friend, he noticed a cut on Terriermon's cheek, blood slowly leaking from it, shocking all but Naruto, Renamon, who had seen her own blood the day before, and Guilmon, who had absolutely no idea what it was.

"What was that?" asked Takato.

"I believe that was me proving this guy wrong about Digimon not having blood" replied Naruto, chuckling.

"You're not gonna be training these losers too, are you Naruto-sensei?" asked Rika, actually calling him sensei for the first time that day.

"Now Rika, be nice. Like you, they have certain…qualities, that need corrected before I would even consider training them in the shinobi arts" said Naruto, ruffling her hair as he spoke, much to her annoyance. "And speaking of training, you both are free for today. I just have something to give you each. Something to do on your own in the event you have some free time" said Naruto. Suddenly, two coils of youki flowed into his hands, forming two scrolls which he handed to his two students.

"Renamon, your scroll details other chakra control exercises, ranging from simple to complex. I suggest you don't go on to the more difficult ones until you master the tree-climbing exercise. For Rika, those are just ways to build up your reserves" said Naruto before flashing the peace sign, giving an eye smile, and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Come on Renamon, let's go" said Rika, sticking away her scroll before heading home, Renamon disappearing into thin air, leaving the other four staring, mouths agape.

"Takatomon…I'm hungry." Upon hearing this, Takato promptly faceplanted.

What they didn't notice was that Naruto was still quite close. He figured he'd watch these two for a while. After the fight, the first thing they did was head to some old empty tool shed where they decided to hide Guilmon. Apparently he had made some trouble and followed Takato to school. He waited until they were gone before going to talk to Guilmon.

Hours later, Takato came back to the shed, carrying bags of food for Guilmon, only to find that Guilmon wasn't there. Dropping the bags, he quickly ran into the shed and right into Guilmon, who shimmered into existence.

"Whoa, Takatomon, what's wrong?" asked Guilmon, honestly confused as to what happened.

"How-Wha-Where were you? How did you just appear?" stuttered out Takato.

"That nice person Naruto showed up and did something to the building. I was here the whole time and you didn't see me" said the red dragon Digimon, before sniffing the air. "Do I smell bread?" he asked.

"Wait, wait, you mean that guy from the fight earlier?" asked Takato.

"Yeah. He was really nice. He made the place bigger for me too." Indeed, a large chunk of wall in the back was missing. Not enough that it broke through, but it did give the impression that there was more room in the shed. There was also no longer a floor, just a bunch of dirt, which Guilmon seemed to be attempting to make bigger by digging down deeper himself. As he was looking around, Guilmon grabbed the bags of food and began eating hungrily.

Renamon was sitting on the roof of Rika's house, reading through the scroll she had been given. Just because he didn't want her trying anything more complicated than the surface-walking (tree-climbing) exercise, it didn't mean she couldn't read ahead. She couldn't wait to move on to water walking.

"How's it going?" asked a voice from behind her, startling her until she realized who it was. As he came and sat down next to her, she pulled him into a hug, something he really wasn't expecting.

"I never did get a chance to thank you for what you did…for both Rika _and_ me. You really didn't have to" she said.

"True, but that doesn't mean that I didn't want to. And I'm sorry I wasn't listening to you when you told me to stop. My concentration may have been on using the illusion, but my mind was…elsewhere" replied Naruto, sighing.

"What do you mean?" asked Renamon, releasing him from the hug, causing both to wish she hadn't.

"That's a little personal, but I figure you should know, as well as Rika, but I can tell her later. I wasn't always like I am now. I was human once. A few days ago real time actually. In the world I came from, ninja were all too real, which is how I know most of the things I do. I was a ninja for Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. On the day I was born, the Kyuubi before me attacked our village. Konoha had become corrupted by its own power and prosperity, and as such had to be destroyed to start anew."

"In order to save the village, my father, the village leader at the time, summoned the God of Death to seal her away inside me. For my entire life, I've had people calling for my death. Instead of presents on my birthday, all I had to look forward to were the beatings which, while they were a common occurrence, got far worse on my birthday." At this, Renamon's three digits closed into a fist.

"Eventually, I became a ninja, doing missions, helping people. But that all stopped when my best friend, my so-called brother, Sasuke Uchiha defected from the village. I was sent to bring him back, and he tried to kill me several times. I think he may have succeeded once, but I was revived by Kyuubi's youki."

"After the fight, I decided to hell with all of it. Kyuubi brought me into her my mind and gave me a choice, I could continue living as I was, or I could take her power, making me her son and new Kyuubi. As you can see, I went with the second option. After that, Mom brought me here. The reason I didn't come out of the tree, is because _I_ was training. In my mind, I can speed up time so that a minute out here is a week in there. However, holding it for so long caused my mind too much stress and I passed out. I think you know what happened next… Anyway, as I was performing the illusion, Rika reminded me of how I was treated in the village. I was given no respect, was called names, treated as less than what I really was. And in my mind, what I was doing was punishing them." he finished.

The two just sat there for a moment before Renamon once again got closer and hugged him, this time though, he returned the hug. They sat there for what seemed like hours, until they eventually fell asleep, neither wanting to break the embrace, and lay there sleeping in each other's arms.

Naruto awoke the next morning to the rising sun. As he woke, he found that during the night, he had subconsciously shifted into his Kitsune form, and was curled up with Renamon, who was still sleeping soundly, wrapped up in his tails as if they were some sort of blanket.

Naruto would have jumped up at this, but his better judgment kept him still. He had to admit, Renamon was really beautiful, and she was even more so when she slept. Not to mention he didn't want to wake her because of the fact that he enjoyed having someone there when he awoke instead of being alone all the time. Sure he had his mom now, but it wasn't the same.

In her sleep, Renamon subconsciously snuggled into Naruto, mumbling his name at the same time, making him blush beneath his fur. He wrapped his tails up around her, one of his intertwining with hers. The action however was just enough to rouse Renamon awake from the most peaceful sleep she had in ages. As she awoke, she realized that Naruto was still there, but he had turned into his Kitsune form. She was about to get up, but something in the back of her mind told her to just stay there for a while longer. There was something about him that just made her feel good. He was a pain in the ass during training, but with what he had told her the night before, she figured he had every right to be.

They both wanted to stay that way longer, but after a while, Rika came out and called for Renamon, forcing the yellow fox Digimon to remove herself from the comfort of his body, before teleporting down to the girl. Shifting into his human form, Naruto quickly followed Rika as well, both he and Renamon keeping out of sight. Unfortunately, neither could seem to talk to the other about how they woke up that morning.

Once they got to the park however; things went back to normal as Naruto began his tortu…I mean, training session with Rika. Naruto was genuinely surprised at Rika. Only one day of training and her reserves nearly doubled. That doesn't say much considering how low they were, but to have them almost double was amazing. They were growing at an incredible rate, and if it continued, it would only be about two weeks before she was at genin level chakra.

"Maybe the shock of the illusion throwing the truth in her face caused her to subconsciously access her chakra and now her body is working in overdrive" said the voice of Kyuubi inside his head. "It would explain her jump in chakra levels."

"_Is that even possible?"_ thought Naruto. _"Can something like shock really cause chakra levels to spike?"_

"Well, you would always subconsciously channel my youki when you were in physical or emotional distress, so I think that it's probably a good bet. Remember the wave mission when the Uchiha took those needles for you" Kyuubi replied.

"…_Point taken."_

"Well, now that that's settled, when are you gonna tell Renamon how you _really_ feel about her?" asked Kyuubi.

"_I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about"_ replied Naruto.

"Oh please, you practically spewed out your life story to her, minus the more graphic details. It's obvious how you feel about her" said Kyuubi.

"_I thought if we are gonna be seeing each other they should know more about me"_ replied Naruto defensively.

"Then why didn't you wait to tell them both at the same time?" Naruto had no answer for that question.

"I rest my case" said Kyuubi, smirking inside the mindscape.

Chapter end.

Sorry I'm ending here. I wanted to have at least 7000 words, cause while I haven't started with the nice long chapters with my other stories, I feel that you can't start out with an over 8000 word chapter and then drop to 2000.

Anyway, please vote on my poll like I said before, and I'll be back with the update for Uzumaki X soon. I hope the interaction between Naruto and Renamon was believable enough, if not, I can always re-write this chapter.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I'm finally updating, and this is where things really begin happening. Hope ya'll like it, and a Merry Christmas to everyone. And if you don't celebrate Christmas for, like, religious reasons you shouldn't be offended. I'm an Atheist myself, but I've celebrated with my family since I was a kid, and I kind of enjoy the family time... Except when they tell me to get off the damn computer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Digimon

Things had settled into a rhythm for Naruto, Renamon and Rika. While the girl was at school, Naruto and Renamon would spend the day on her own training. Once Rika arrived home, they would find her, before continuing training all three of them. Rika had been excelling in her training, as predicted. Her chakra was indeed increasing by the day. Though as they approached the twelfth day, she seemed to begin growing by less and less, indicating a decrease in her chakra production. By the time it had stopped, she was at about a low genin level of chakra. Not a large amount by Naruto's standards, but now they could begin teaching her how to use it.

Every once in a while, Naruto would run into either Guilmon or Calumon, and each time he got more and more curious to see more digimon in action. With as diverse a species as digimon were, he was sure to see some cool looking ones. Although Rika and Renamon had destroyed several Digimon, none of them appeared to meet Naruto's expectations of cool.

Currently, Naruto was sitting, meditating on the roof of Rika's home. Sitting Next to him was Renamon, who was doing the same. Naruto found after his mother taught him meditation, that it was a great way to control himself, and get in touch with his Kitsune nature. It also served as a way to feel your chakra, or youki. He would wake every morning before sunrise and spend the first hours of the day in meditation. He liked the calmness of it. It was like he was completing a part of himself.

His meditation was interrupted on this morning however, by Rika, who was fully ready to train. In order to get the most training she could, Naruto had made a clone transform into her to take her place at school. However, each had a condition. Naruto's was that Rika only use the clone every other school day. She still had studies, and Naruto was not about to teach her math skills. Rika's condition was that the clone had to act exactly like her while out of the house. Luckily, if there was one thing that Naruto, and subsequently his clones, were good at, it was acting the part. For her part, Rika also used a clone when her mother wanted to do something like shopping.

Getting out of his cross-legged position he, along with Renamon, began to follow Rika to their training grounds in the park. Naruto quickly hid his tails and animal features, opting to walk with the young girl, rather than hide himself from the world. In the shadows, he saw Renamon sigh before she too continued on her way. She enjoyed his company, he knew, but something else was there as well. A longing to be able to walk with them, among the crowded streets of Shinjuku. Naruto felt bad for her, but with his mother's help, he would soon remedy her problem. Kyuubi had only found it typical of her son to try and help. It was in his nature and in his blood if you took into account he _was_ the son of the Fourth Hokage.

Naruto spent the majority of the morning teaching Rika the tree-climbing exercise. As she got to work on that, Naruto, found Renamon pulling herself out of the pond, shaking herself dry like any other animal would.

"I take it that the Water-walking is going well?" asked Naruto sarcastically, earning a glare from the vixen.

"You make it look too easy" said Renamon, a twinge of anger in her voice. But Naruto could tell it wasn't directed at him, but at herself for not being able to perform the exercise.

"You forget that I have far more practice under my belt than you" replied Naruto, stepping expertly out onto the water, taking Renamon's hand and walking out with her into the middle of the pond. Albeit a bit unsteadily, as she was supported only by him. Renamon was immensely glad that her fur hid the blush that was forming on her face.

"You let me fall in, and I will rip your throat out" said Renamon, once she found the words to speak.

"Well, cross that plan off my list" said Naruto, chuckling slightly. He knew what she was referring to. This was the third time he had taken her out on the pond like this, and each time he would let her go, causing her to fall in with a splash.

"By the way, I have something for you" he continued. "Something that I think you'll like."

"What is it?" asked Renamon, her voice shaking as her foot partially slipped into the water before she managed to right herself.

"You'll see soon enough. Just focus on that thought and close your eyes" he said, his student doing so. After what felt like several minutes, she decided to ask.

"What am I supposed to be-"she opened her eyes as she said this, and was startled to find Naruto nowhere in sight. What was really surprising was the fact that she had yet to fall in. But that surprise, unfortunately caused her to lose her concentration, making her fall into the water with a splash.

Pulling herself from the water, she once more shook herself dry before going to find Rika. The girl was making progress, getting about five feet up the tree before falling. Naruto had padded the ground beneath her, as Rika wasn't quite as tough as either of them. And speaking of the real kitsune in the group, he was leaning against a different tree, giving Rika pointers on how the exercise worked. Walking up behind him, she smacked him in the back of the head, causing him to fall over and faceplant. He could have easily dodged, but she knew he wouldn't. He had to allow her to get back at him. He always did.

"No throat ripping?" asked Naruto, getting back up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Not unless I don't like your gift" replied Renamon, taking a place on the tree beside him. While she wouldn't admit it, she felt better being around him. Like her, he wasn't human. In fact, he was a real version of her. It made her feel…less alone.

"Oh, I can almost guarantee it" replied Naruto.

"Well, can I see it" asked Renamon.

"Well, I suppose" said Naruto. "Close your eyes." Renamon did as she was told, and could feel Naruto fiddling with something around her neck.

"Ok, you can open now" said Naruto. When Renamon opened her eyes, she found them traveling to her neck, where two separate necklaces hung. On each was one half of the yin-yang symbol.

"It's great, but you kind of built up a hype for nothing Naruto…no offense" she said.

"That's what you think" replied Naruto. "Put the two halves together."

Doing as she was told, she took both pieces in her claws, before sliding them together. As they both fit in place, she felt a warm sensation from the neck ornament, and a rush of wind forcing her to close her eyes. When they opened again once things had subsided, the world seemed different to her. For some reason, things were in a new perspective. She took the now complete yin-yang and held it in her hand. Wait…hand?

Rushing to the pond, she looked at her reflection, only to find a human face staring back at her. Shouting in surprise, she fell over on her rear, which caused her to realize she no longer had her tail, which she normally would have fallen on. It was now gone, nothing but a human tailbone in its place.

"What did you do?" she asked Naruto, who had walked up behind her. "I'm human." She took notice of the fact that her voice had gotten slightly higher pitched.

"Correction. You _look_ human. Embedded in that necklace is a seal that when activated, allows you to take a human form. You still have all your abilities, but now you don't have to hide in the shadows all the time" replied Naruto. "You can cancel the transformation by separating the two pieces. The clothes you are wearing are just there from the transformation and can be changed. Whatever you are wearing when you cancel the transformation, you will be wearing when you activate it again."

Renamon looked at herself in the water. Blonde hair flowed from her head to the small of her back. She was wearing some odd clothing though. Little did she know it was the same outfit Naruto once saw on a jonin by the name of Kurenai Yuhi. He just modified it a bit. He didn't know much about clothing, but he thought it would be better than having her naked after her transformation. Like him, she had whisker-like markings, but she had only two on each cheek. She had a figure most people would kill for, slender, curvy in the right places, but at the same time it was athletic. The one thing she recognized about herself was her eyes. However, they now existed in fields of white instead of two black abysses.

"It is also functional. While I'm sure you prefer your digimon form, with human hands you will be able to make hand seals for jutsu and the like" said Naruto, causing the vixen to widen her eyes in realization. Before Naruto could blink he was trapped in a hug. Renamon's human form was maybe an inch or two shorter than his. Given he chose the form of an 18 year old, that would make Renamon about the same. Realizing what she was doing, she pulled away, this time a blush fully visible on her face. Turning around, she pulled the pieces apart. It took a bit of effort, meaning it was obviously designed to not just fall apart at inopportune moments.

Once the pieces were separated, she looked at her hand. Her form looked like a glass layer around it was shattering, breaking up into glowing, dust-sized particles. In about three seconds, it was done, her form now once more her own. Turning back to Naruto, she bowed.

"Naruto, thank you. This is the most wonderful gift I've ever received" she said. _"Come to think of it, it's actually the only gift I've ever received"_ she thought.

"My pleasure. I saw the way you looked at Rika and me walking the streets. It was a look of longing. Now, you don't have to look that way anymore" replied Naruto, smiling.

She once more pulled him into a hug. "You know" she said, "I don't think I've ever been given any kind of present before…This means so much to me."

"Well…your…worth it. You deserve it" said Naruto, getting in closer. Inside Naruto, Kyuubi was waiting with bated breath, sitting in an easy chair, munching on popcorn as if watching a movie. This was the moment she had been waiting for. Since Renamon and Naruto had met, she had known they were made for each other. She had messed with his body a bit, causing his hormones to race a bit more than usual, making him produce pheromones that she was sure Renamon could pick up on. And every time Naruto touched Renamon, she would send a blast of youki into the vixen, doing the same to her. She didn't think it was bad. It was still them in technical control. She was just playing biological matchmaker.

Just as the two were nearing a kiss, a string of curses broke the moment. All of them coming from Rika. All of them words that no twelve year old girl should know. Naruto and Renamon looked at each other for a moment, before going to check on the human member of the trio. Kyuubi had fallen back in her chair, near tears. She had been so close.

"Rika, what is it?" asked Naruto, casually walking up to the girl, who was on her back, lying on the padding Naruto had placed there.

"I cannot get this. You and Renamon make it look so easy. I can't get more than five feet, and I keep getting less and less now" she said between deep breaths.

"Well, first off, it wasn't easy for me, Rika. It took a week of practice before I could get to the top. My first few times, I slipped off. Then I put in too much chakra and got blown off the tree about fifty feet" replied Renamon.

"And you're not going any farther because you've probably exhausted yourself. This is your first day of doing it, and your chakra is still fairly low by shinobi standards. Let's go get something to eat and then call it a day" finished Naruto, helping the girl stand. It took a moment, as her legs were like jello at that point. Renamon activated her transformation, and Naruto decided to get her some new clothes first. So, after Naruto…acquired something for Renamon to wear, a normal grey t-shirt, some blue jeans, and a pair of white tennis-shoes fit the bill nicely, they were off. Finding a nice fact-food place, they ordered and found a table.

Naruto noticed that Renamon seemed to enjoy herself greatly. Normally she wouldn't be able to enter a place like the restaurant. But now, she could just blend in with the rest of the world. She and Rika had come a long way in the past few weeks. Not only in training, but in their relationship with each other as well. During a fight with another digimon, Rika and Renamon had become more in tune with each other. If people thought Rika was good before, they should see her now. With her thinking more clearly, and taking Renamon into account, she was coming up with combos nobody else would even dream of. What was troubling to both Rika and Renamon however, was the fact that Renamon still hadn't digivolved. However, Naruto thought it may be from the fact that there was really no reason to. Renamon could take on mid-level champion digimon on her own. Considering nothing higher than that had been bio-emerging, she was pretty well off in her current form.

But the two had developed a bond outside of the fight as well. If Naruto could describe it, the two were practically family at that point. As training went on, Renamon had settled into an older sister, or even motherly role, helping Rika out when needed, giving advice, and Rika seemed to accept it without complaint. Naruto couldn't help but understand her. She loved her mother to death, but they had nothing in common, neither able to understand the other. So, Rika began looking to her digimon as a replacement, in a sense.

Once they had finished eating, they left the restaurant, and just walked around town for a while, Renamon again showing signs that she was enjoying it immensely. Eventually though, Renamon began to sense a familiar presence. Stretching out with his senses, Naruto too could sense Takato and Guilmon coming nearer.

"Ladies" he said. "Why don't we see if these guys have learned anything?" Both girls nodded, before all three of them entered a parking garage. Only a few moments later, both tamer and digimon entered, Guilmon looking to once more be running on instinct alone.

"Guilmon, would you just hold on and listen to me for a second?" shouted Takato. Guilmon didn't even seem to hear Takato, instead sniffing the air, before sending a Pyro Sphere at a nearby car. If Takato wondered what he was up to, he didn't need to wonder for long. Jumping out from behind the car was Naruto, along with Rika, who jumped a fair bit higher than he thought possible for a human, along with another girl who appeared to be Naruto's age.

"Well Renamon, it doesn't look like the big lizard is fooled by your transformation" said Naruto.

"I do believe you're right" replied the girl, separating her necklace. Before Naruto's eyes, she changed into Renamon, causing Guilmon to growl even louder.

"Whoa! I didn't know you could become human" said Takato in shock.

"Well, at least Goggle-head over there was fooled. Though really, that's not saying much. You could stick on a mask and he probably wouldn't recognize you" said Rika, smirk on her face, gaining a chuckle from Naruto.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" shouted Takato.

"I rest my case" replied Rika. "Renamon, go whip lizard-breath into shape."

"With pleasure" replied the digimon, disappearing before reappearing in front of Guilmon, landing an uppercut to his stomach, lifting him into the air. Turning, she threw a kick, launching him back into the cement wall.

The red digimon stood up before shaking off his injuries. "Ow, what happened Takatomon?" Apparently, the hit had knocked some sense back into him.

"Look, we don't want to fight you guys" said Takato.

"Well, that's a pity. If you're not going to fight, we may as well just delete Guilmon and be done with it" said Naruto.

"What! But…you were so nice to him before. Why would you say something like that?" said Takato, running over to his partner.

"Because, this is the real world. Not some fantasy where everyone gets along, everyone has grand adventures, before living happily ever after. You have a partner for a reason, and if you are going to deny that reason, you may as well not have a partner at all" replied Naruto darkly. "You have to learn that these things are not games. You have to be prepared at all times, or Guilmon might be deleted, and you killed. The same thing goes for you pacifist boy!" said Naruto, causing Henry to step out from behind a car, Terriermon atop his head.

"Digimon are living things. They should be able to do whatever they want, just like we do" he said, getting a sigh from Naruto.

"Well then, let Terriermon decide what he wants to do. Terriermon, if you had the chance to either fight to get stronger, or sit back and let a wild digimon either destroy everything, or even let someone else handle things, what would you do?" asked Naruto.

Before Henry could say a thing in retort, Terriermon spoke up. "Hey, If I get the chance, I'm gonna fight. You can't keep me down!" shouted the little digimon in an excited, almost gleeful tone.

"Terriermon!" shouted Henry.

"Oh, let's just get things over with" said Renamon, jumping high in the air, shouting "Diamond Storm". Hundreds of light shards flew out from her outstretched arms. Unfortunately, Terriermon at that moment jumped off Henry and ran over toward Guilmon, right in the path of Renamon's attack.

The vixen digimon's eyes widened. "Move!" she shouted. "I can't stop the attack!" As the Diamond Storm launched, Henry ran toward his partner.

"Terriermon!" he shouted again, when suddenly his D-power suddenly lit up and began vibrating.

"DIGIVOLUTION" said a synthetic sounding woman's voice from his D-power. Suddenly, Terriermon was engulfed in what seemed like a cocoon of green light, making it impossible to see what was happening inside it. It surrounded the little digimon, while inside they could hear Terriermon cry "Terriermon Digivolve TO…!" The cocoon expanded, before it seemed to become unstable and burst. "Gargomon" shouted the now champion level digimon.

Looking at him, everyone's eyes widened, Henry muttering a barely audible "He promised he wouldn't." Naruto took a look at him. He was by far much bigger than Terriermon, standing nearly taller than Rika. He had the same general color scheme, just different patterns and a slightly darker green than his rookie form. He had an ammo belt strapped around his body and was wearing blue pant. He had a red diamond between his eyes, and two red markings on each cheek. But the biggest change was his hands had become two Gatling guns, with metal fingers.

Suddenly, Terriermon, or Gargomon as he now was, began blasting everything in sight. It was clumsy though, as if he was trying to stop himself, but he didn't seem to know how.

"This is what I was afraid of" said Henry. "He just isn't ready for that kind of fire power yet!"

"He's out of control!" shouted Renamon, who had appeared next to Naruto and Rika.

"Ya think?" said Naruto, getting a glare from Renamon. "Sorry" he said sheepishly.

Pulling out her D-power, Rika got Renamon to focus and got the information she needed. "Gargomon, Terriermon's champion form, what a difference. His attack's Gargo-laser, whatever that means." She put away her D-power just in time to see Gargomon giggling at the three of them, his Gatling-gun hands pointed directly at them.

"I'll stop this gun-bunny" said Renamon, before disappearing and reappearing in the air above Terriermon. She landed on the ceiling of the parking garage, sticking there, much to the amazement of Takato and Henry. Using it as a rebound point, she launched herself at Gargomon, but the digimon turned quickly and swatted her away using his metal hands, knocking her into a car, leaving an impact in the hood. Before he went to help, Naruto heard a sad sigh. Turning, he saw Calumon, red triangle glowing, sitting on the hood of a car.

"Doesn't he know he doesn't have to be like that?" asked the little digimon sadly.

Turning back to the fight, he saw Renamon still attempting to stop Gargomon, jumping on the new champion-level's back. However, he soon threw her off, into the cement wall. She impacted so hard that it actually knocked her out. Gargomon then turned his attention to Rika, who was backed up against a support for the roof. Gargomon began firing, and Rika jumped high, sticking to the support. However, as she hadn't mastered the exercise, she soon fell, falling into the path of Gargomon's blasts. She closed her eyes, as she prepared for the inevitable. However, all she felt was the cement of the garage.

Looking up, she saw Gargomon blasting Naruto instead of her. Her teacher was standing in as a human shield and…was walking toward Gargomon. She saw that he was being riddled with the blasts. She was shocked at how he walked through the hail of fire, shredding his skin. The others in the room, including the reawakened Renamon were horrified, as his face was nearly ripped off. He finally got close enough where he reared back his arm, and launched a powerful punch to the gun-bunny, causing him to double over in pain, and simultaneously stopping his assault.

The group then got their next surprise, as every shred of skin seemed to put itself back in place, healing seamlessly, before his entire front, which was nearly destroyed, was healed, clothes and all. His eyes were hardened, and they weren't glaring at Gargomon. They were aimed at Henry.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you" he said, before he pulled his hand up to Gargomon's face, his finger held back as if he were going to flick the digimon. And that's just what he did. With that simple flick, Gargomon was blasted through the wall, and several chunks of debris landed on him. Before everyone's eyes, he de-digivolved into an unconscious Terriermon.

"Terriermon!" shouted Henry, who began to run for his friend, but he was suddenly slammed up against the wall, held up by the collar of his shirt, courtesy of Naruto. "What are you doing?" he asked, before he was shaken, hitting the back of his head against the wall.

"You realize what happened, don't you?" said Naruto, anger evident in his voice.

"Yeah. Terriermon digivolved when he wasn't ready yet, and he lost control" replied Henry.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner" said Naruto. "And do you know why he wasn't ready to digivolve?"

Henry was silent for a moment, showing that he didn't seem to know the answer.

"Don't know? Awe that's a shame. Thanks for playing, and here's your consolation prize. Let's show the kid what he's won" said Naruto, flinging Henry through the hole formed by Gargomon, causing the boy to land next to his unconscious partner.

"The answer is simple" continued Naruto. "Terriermon wasn't ready to digivolve, because you haven't let him train for it. And how do you train him, you may ask? Well the answer is simple. You have him fight other digimon, until he is strong enough to handle the power without losing himself to it." Henry just looked down in shame, the truth of Naruto's words eating away at him.

"I think we've had enough sparring for one day ladies, let's go" said Naruto, Rika nodding, Renamon reforming her necklace, causing her to once more transform into a human, before the three of them walked away.

"Maybe you were a bit too harsh on him" said Rika as they arrived outside.

"You're telling _me_ that I'm too harsh?" asked Naruto, causing Rika to look embarrassed.

"Point taken" she said, getting a laugh from Naruto and Renamon. As they walked the streets however, they ended up running into the worst possible person…Rika's mother.

"Rika!" she called out, trying to get Rika's attention, although the girl was attempting to ignore her. It didn't work, and her mother came over, getting many gasps and stares from passerby. More than likely from the fact she was a famous model, whose posters just happened to line the walls of the building they were passing by.

"Rika, who are your friends?" she asked, slight concern in her voice that her daughter was hanging around older kids.

"Mom, they're, ah…" Rika said, not having come up with an excuse beforehand for this kind of situation.

"We're her martial arts instructors" said Naruto, filling in the rather large gap Rika had left in her non-existent story.

"Oh, Rika, why do you want to learn martial arts? I never could understand your obsession with those cards, let alone your taste in clothing…oh well, I guess this is one of those things where I have no say in the matter, isn't it?" she asked, sighing.

"You're right Mom, you don't, so please just drop the subject" pleaded Rika.

"Well, alright. Just make sure your home before dark. Your Grandmother and I are worried sick what with you staying out long into the night, even missing dinner the other night" she said.

"Yeah fine, whatever Mom" said Rika. "Gotta go!" she quickly took Renamon and Naruto by the hand and began to drag them down the street.

"It was nice to meet you both!" shouted Rika's mother.

"Nice to meet you too" called back Naruto and Renamon at the same time, before they were pulled around a corner by Rika.

Ladies and Gentlemen, my mother" sighed Rika.

"Oh, she's not that bad" said Naruto, ruffling the young girl's hair, much to her annoyance.

"Yeah, but _you_ don't have to put up with her" replied Rika.

"Oh come on now. Sure she's an annoyance, but you still love her" said Naruto.

"Of course I love her. I love her to death. I just can't stand her" said Rika, getting a laugh from Naruto.

"By the way, I never told you, but it looks like your training is paying off. You managed to stick to the surface for at least a second or two before losing it. You're making progress" he said, which caused Rika to perk up a bit.

"That reminds me" she said. "Do you think all digimon get like that when they digivolve?"

"All of them, no" replied Naruto. "As I told the pacifist kid, Terriermon wasn't ready because he failed to work with him to prepare him for it. As such, when Terriermon digivolved, he became overwhelmed by the power. Such a thing wouldn't happen with Renamon. She's already well capable of handling the power; she's just never had a reason to digivolve, like Terriermon did. Had he not done it, he would have been deleted."

Renamon nodded in conformation, and Rika let go of a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Naruto would have said more, but suddenly felt a, by-this-time familiar, weight on his head. Reaching up, he pulled Calumon off his head, the little digimon happily giggling at him.

"HIII!" he practically shouted.

"Hi there Calumon. Whatcha up to?" asked Naruto.

"Um, Naruto, who is this?" asked Rika, who had never met Calumon before. Renamon knew who he was, but only from the fact she spent more time with their teacher than Rika did.

"Hi, my name is Calumon!" shouted the white digimon happily, extending his ears and flying over to land on her head.

"Uh, my God, how can that freak stand to carry Terriermon on his head? This little guy is heavy enough" she said, causing Calumon to giggle.

"So, Calumon, I saw you in the parking garage" said Naruto, with his arms crossed, making Calumon look sheepish. "What did I tell you about trouble?"

"Um…to stay out of it?" replied Calumon.

"Exactly" replied Naruto, smirking ever-so-slightly. "So, any new digimon we missed?" Naruto had been using Calumon to his advantage, having him snoop around for more tamers or digimon that managed to escape their detection. Calumon easily agreed, thinking it was a game of I Spy.

"Oh yeah" said Calumon, his ears retracting. I met this one, but he didn't want to play with me. He told me to get lost, and then he through fire at me."

"Ok, we'll have to keep our eye out. He might be a troublemaker for us in the future" replied Naruto.

"Future, what about right NOW? BADA-BOOM!" Naruto was suddenly hit in the chest by a ball of fire. It didn't do much, but it was rather an annoyance for him.

"Yeah, you humans are all da same." Naruto looked up and saw a strange creature on the lamp post. It seemed to be wearing a purple full body suit. He wore red gloves and a white bandana. The top of his head had horns that appeared as though they hung limp, and he had a white face, with green eyes, a black mouth, and a small black nose. On the front of his outfit, he had a yellow smiley face which had razor sharp teeth. All in all, he would look pretty intimidating. That is, if he was taller than Rika's hip, which he most certainly was not.

"First off, only the red-head's human. Secondly…"Naruto disappeared, before reappearing, balancing on the same light post as the strange little digimon. Grabbing him, Naruto disappeared again, before Rika and Renamon felt something grab them, and they too disappeared. They reappeared at their training ground, Rika, doubled over, vomiting a little.

"Ok" she said, "Remind me _never_ to do that again. If that's first class, I think I'd prefer coach, thank you."

"Whoa, how'd you do dat" said the digimon.

"Rika, can we get a name?" asked Naruto.

"No need Blondie" said the digimon. "Name's Impmon. I suggest you remember it." He said, and Naruto found he was reminded not of Sasuke, but of himself.

"Hey, what chu looking at Blondie? You got somthin ta say ta me?" Impmon asked angrily. "BADA-BOOM!" with that, another fireball was thrown, hitting Naruto square in the chest, knocking him back a moment.

"Yeah dat's right. Even with dat trick of yours, you humans still ain't a match for me. BADA-BOOM!" He threw another fireball at Naruto, but his eyes widened when Naruto reached his hand out and grabbed the fireball in midair, snuffing it out.

"That's really beginning to piss me off" said Naruto. Holding out his hand, palm facing upward, a new fireball, this one the size of himself, appeared blazing in his hand. "You continue to throw fireballs at any of us, and this one goes up your digital ass, you read me?" said Naruto, causing Impmon to back away, eyes wide, muttering apologies, how it was all just a joke.

"I didn't know you could conjure fire, Naruto" said Renamon.

"Yeah, well, you see, I'm a wind elemental myself, but Mom is good with all the elements. And even she is strongest with fire, so by association…" he trailed off. Inside the seal, Kyuubi merely nodded, uttering a small "Damn right."

"Now then, I think he's got the point" said Naruto, snuffing out his own fire and picking up Impmon by one of his arms. "Enjoy the ride."

"What ride?" asked Impmon hesitantly. He soon found out as Naruto began spinning around at such high speeds he kicked up a dust storm and began digging a crater in the ground. Letting go of Impmon, the purple digimon went flying all the way to the other side of the Shinjuku area, his screams audible for a moment before they fell silent from the distance.

"Bye bye" giggled Calumon, waving at the disappearing form of Impmon.

"Ok, now _that_ was harsh" said Rika, causing Naruto to faceplant.

Later on, Naruto lay on top of Rika's roof, gazing up at the stars. "Hi." Naruto turned his head to see Renamon sit down next to him.

"What's up?" asked Naruto turning back to the sky.

"I just wanted to thank you for the necklace again" she said, connecting the pieces, activating the transformation. "It means a lot to me, what you've done. And not just this. You've done so much for both me and Rika." Naruto didn't look at her, he just kept staring up, a faraway look in his eye.

"You know" he said. "If I had been told a few weeks ago that my best friend would try to kill me…that I'd become the new Kyuubi and be sent to a new world to live out my life, I probably wouldn't believe them. In fact, I'd probably have to beat some sense into them" he chuckled. "But now, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than here." Turning to look at her, he continued.

"Once I came here, I had no thoughts or beliefs that I would ever be able to live life in any semblance of the one I once lived. But things here are more exciting than I could ever have expected. You know, meeting you and Rika was quite possibly one of the greatest moments of my life." Renamon blushed at that comment. And since she once again had her transformation active, nothing but the cover of night hid her blush.

"I'm glad I met you too Naruto" she said. The two locked eyes for a moment, and they seemed to get closer and closer, until their lips finally met in a kiss. Soon the kiss got deeper and deeper, until they lost themselves in it. Inside Naruto's mind, Kyuubi was absolutely ecstatic.

The two eventually broke the kiss, needing to come up for air. Once they did, Naruto took Renamon's necklace, separating the two pieces, undoing her transformation, before they became entangled in a battle of the tongues.

Naruto once more awoke to the sunshine in his Kitsune form, he and Renamon snuggled closely together. The two hadn't gotten to anything more than kissing and snuggling, but that was good for both of them. Renamon began to stir at that moment.

"Uhh, do we have do get up?" she asked.

"It's Rika's day to go to school" replied Naruto, using his tails to hold her closer. Renamon just sighed in contentment, picking her head up before again locking lips with Naruto.

"Good" said Renamon. "That leaves us the day to do whatever we want." With that, she moved in as close as they could possible get, pressing her head into him, before falling back to sleep. Naruto just chuckled, falling back to sleep as well.

The next time they woke, it was Renamon who woke first. She looked up. Based on the position of the sun in the sky, it was about noon, and she was beginning to get a bit hungry. Getting up and stretching, she yawned a bit loudly, before nudging Naruto awake. He tiredly got up, before he too stretched and yawned, shifting back to his human form.

"Let's go get something to eat" said Renamon, activating her transformation. "I'm starving."

"You know, I am too" replied Naruto. "Shall we?" he asked, holding out his hand, which she took, and the two of them vanished from the roof.

Reappearing in the middle of the city, they found a nice restaurant, a little more elegant than the fast food place from the day before. Luckily, Naruto had plenty of money. Both girls knew he was a thief, but they thought that was the least of their worries. After being seated, they both ordered, Naruto ordering a rack of barbecued ribs while Renamon merely ordered a garden salad. Both had only water to drink.

They ended up talking with each other so much that it was surprising they even ate anything. Naruto discussing with Renamon things like her life in the digital world, his home village, and every other topic they could think of. Outside of Naruto spilling his life story, they hadn't really talked in depth about the subjects. Once they finished eating, Naruto paid the bill, along with leaving a very generous tip. They then spent the rest of their free hours walking around the town, looking for the entire world as if they were two normal human beings. As they walked Renamon wrapped onto his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder, fully content. As they continued to walk, they stopped paying attention to where they were going, eventually walking straight into somebody.

The person in question stood slightly taller than Naruto himself, and had blonde hair, and wore a suit and tie and a pair of sunglasses.

"Whoops. Sorry, we weren't exactly watching where we were going" said Naruto, moving around the man.

"Well, you should pay more attention" the man said as his cell phone rang. Even as they were walking away, the keen hearing of both digimon and kitsune could hear the conversation.

"Sir" came a female voice on the other side of the line.

"What is it? A bio-emergence?" the man asked, and Naruto and Renamon tensed up. He knew about the digimon?

"No Sir" said the female. "Not only have we tracked that anomaly again, but you and it just past one another." All three sets of eyes widened at this. As the man turned around, both Naruto and Renamon made a run for it. However, running at normal human speed didn't seem to work, because the man was gaining on them. Running into an alley, the blonde man entering mere seconds after them, they both jumped on separate walls on the sides of the alley, using them as stepping stools to launch themselves high into the air. Naruto turned and blew a raspberry at the man, before he and Renamon grabbed onto each other in mid air and immediately Naruto used Shunshin to make them seem to disappear into thin air. The man cursed as the two disappeared, before pulling out his phone again.

"Keep an eye out for that thing. Whatever it is, it isn't human. And I think there's either two of them, or he's hanging out with a digimon. Keep me posted" he said, getting an affirmative response from the female on the other end.

Naruto and Renamon appeared at their usual training spot, both with serious looks on their faces.

"Who the Hell was he?" asked Renamon.

"I don't know" replied Naruto. "But I can guarantee we'll find out. If he knows about digimon, chances are we're gonna be seeing more of him."

"Well, he ruined our day" said Renamon, removing her transformation and sitting down with a huff.

"Not necessarily" replied Naruto. "We still have a few hours until Rika gets done with school. What do you want to do?" In less than a second, he was tackled by Renamon.

Some time later found Naruto and Renamon once again lying together, Naruto in his kitsune form, Renamon snuggled close to him. Once again, they hadn't gone much farther than a major make-out session, but they were pretty sure if they kept going things were going to escalate. It was a good thing they didn't because moments later found Rika coming nearer. Once they sensed the girl, both quickly got up and Naruto transformed back to his human for, so as not to draw the young girl's suspicions.

Once Rika entered the area, Naruto had her begin with a jog around the park, his clone leading the way, while Renamon moved once again to Water-walking. This time however, she seemed to have decidedly less problems than before. She was far from mastering it, but she could stay above the water for a good five minutes before falling in. Once the jog was finished, Naruto saw that Rika too was making progress. It appeared that all she did need was a break, because she could now get between eight to ten feet up the tree without falling. Naruto instructed her that when she was going to fall, to push herself off the tree and flip so she could land properly. He was very proud of both of his students.

"Whoa! Since when can humans do dat!" said an annoyingly familiar voice. Naruto turned around to see Impmon standing on a tree branch, watching Rika.

"Well, as you can see, humans are not all weak. Only some of them. But I wouldn't call them weak if I were you" replied Naruto, leaning against the tree.

"Oh yeah? Why's dat" asked Impmon. Instead of an answer, Naruto hit the tree, causing it to shake severely, knocking the little digimon off of the branch and onto the ground.

"Like I said, I wouldn't call them weak _if I were you_. Unless you have the power to kill one of them outright, which I don't think you do, you have no right to say that" said Naruto. Impmon looked angry at that, but before he could voice his opinion, he remembered Naruto's threat from the day before and kept his mouth shut.

"But you know…What you lack in power, you make up for with creativity and trickery…I like that" continued Naruto.

"Uhh, you do?" said Impmon quizzically.

"Of course" replied Naruto. "I'm a prankster by nature. One of the best in the business I might add, and I can tell you, there isn't much better than pulling off a successful prank" said Naruto, chuckling slightly at the memories of some of his more hilarious AND successful pranks. Dyeing all the Hyuuga's clothing pink, painting the Hokage monument. Hell, when he was five, the Uchiha clan had to leave their compound for a week until the smell from his greatest stink-bomb diminished.

"Oh man, don't I know it" replied Impmon.

"Well then, why don't you go out and have some fun. All we're doing is training here" said Naruto.

"Alright bub, but I'll be back. You got some tricks that I think I might like to have up my _own_ sleeve. BADA-BOOM!" And with his last cry, he was off.

Naruto just shook his head, before he was grabbed from behind by a familiar furry figure, which rested her muzzle on his shoulder.

"So how is she doing?" asked Renamon.

Naruto turned around in her grip so he could face her. "She's making progress. Really quickly too. What about you?" he replied, kissing her.

"Well, I've figure out how to stay up, but now I need to master it so I can move on to the next part" she replied.

"You mean channeling it to different areas in order to, say…fight on the water?" he asked, getting a nod in the affirmative. "Well, we'll work on that sometime" he said.

"Ok, but for now, I have something else in mind that we can work on" replied Renamon. Naruto barely had time to make a clone to take his place before Renamon dragged him off deeper into the park.

Chapter end.

Ok, sorry it took so long, but you know with a story like this, I can't just drop the chapter length if I started out as big as I have.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I'm back. Had some inspiration and I hope you enjoy. And now, the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Digimon.

"So…why were we waiting to do that again?" asked Naruto. He and the yellow-furred digital vixen were sprawled out on the roof of a building near the park. Renamon merely muttered some incoherent words and snuggled up to Naruto. She had earlier begun to feel a more intense attraction to Naruto. Even more so than just that morning. After grabbing Naruto away from Rika, they had searched out the park, but could find nowhere remote enough not to be caught, so instead moved to the top of one of the buildings across the street. Once arriving at their destination, Renamon was very happy that they could finally get intimate, and did they ever. It was the first experience of sex either had had, and both were definitely willing to do it again.

Chuckling at the vixen, Naruto merely wrapped his arms, legs, and tails around her and kissed her forehead. "Sorry" he said, "But we should really get back to Rika. My clone just dispersed, her training is done, and she's gonna wonder where we made off to." Renamon just groaned loudly, not wanting to move.

"Alright, but you owe me" she replied playfully, running a single claw up and down his chest. Getting up and stretching, Naruto putting clothes on, both of them grabbed hands and disappeared from the roof, reappearing in the park near their group training site. Entering the clearing, Naruto and Renamon saw Rika doing some light stretching, her muscles sore from major usage. She looked up to see them, smiled a bit, and then lost her balance and fell, only to be caught by Naruto's tails.

"Oh man, am I beat" said Rika, exhausted from training.

"Don't push yourself so hard Rika" said Renamon. "Don't try to catch up with Naruto and I. Everyone has their own limits. The only reason I'm as far as I am, is because I'm not human either."

"I guess you're right" said Rika, slightly disappointed and tired as Naruto lifted her onto his back.

"Come on. I have something I wanna show you two before we bring Rika home" said Naruto, transforming himself into a more human form, one without tails and fox ears. Renamon followed closely, activating her necklace transformation. She didn't follow closely enough to arouse suspicion in her tamer, however. Neither she nor Naruto were sure how Rika would take their relationship, especially after…earlier.

"What is it?" asked Renamon, curious of what this surprise was that Naruto was speaking of.

"Well, you both know I'm kind of a thief" he began, getting a nod from Renamon and a 'yes' from Rika. "Well, I kinda took that money and rented my own apartment." Renamon and Rika both seemed surprised.

"You got your own apartment? What about us?" asked Rika. She had become used to the kitsune living on their roof, or a tree when it decided to rain.

"Don't worry" said Naruto. "It's not far from your place, and you and Renamon are welcome any time." Though she didn't think Rika could tell, Renamon definitely heard a slight emphasis on her name. However, she made sure her smirk and blush couldn't be seen by Rika.

"So, how often are you gonna stay the night at your boyfriend's place, Renamon" said Rika with a smirk, making both pairs of eyes widen in shock.

"How the hell do you know about that?" asked Naruto as they entered the apartment building and stepped into the elevator.

"Please. It didn't take much to figure it out after all the noise coming from the roof last night. You're lucky Grandma's a heavy sleeper and Mom is always taking sleeping pills. So…you two actually…?" said Rika, still smirking, leaving the implication out there.

"Rika!" said Renamon, clearly embarrassed. "First off, you're twelve, you shouldn't even be asking these questions, and secondly, this is neither the time nor place."

"Oh come on" said Rika, hopping down from Naruto's back as they exited the elevator. "My mom's a model, my dad left a _long_ time ago, so my mom is always going on dates. And like she would go to my Grandma with the details. She always comes to me with them."

"Still Rika, it's a bit personal, isn't it?" asked Naruto, pulling out a key as they got to a door.

"Well, you're my teacher, Renamon's my partner. If you two are in a relationship, I think I have the right to know, and would have found out eventually. Everything else is just speculation" said Rika, waving it off, never once losing her cool. Naruto just sighed as he opened his door and the allowed the two in before himself, making sure to sneak a nice peak of Renamon's ass as she walked bye, just as she made sure to do everything she could to draw that peak.

"I think I have my answer about the sex" said Rika, watching the whole moment transpire. Naruto just face-planted while Renamon sighed. Looking around, Renamon and Rika approved of the place. It wasn't extremely large, but wasn't small either. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room with a decent sized TV and a couch. There was a nice sized kitchen, not fully stocked, but nothing that one man couldn't live off of. Going through the place, Rika could see her own home from the windows of the apartment.

"The place is great Naruto" said Renamon. "I noticed there was only one bed even though there are two bedrooms." The last statement came in the form of what sounded almost like a purr.

"Oh, get a room" said Rika, turning red at her digimon's implications.

"Oh, I intend to" replied Renamon.

"And on that note…" said Rika, heading for the door. "I'm heading back to my place. If I need either of you, I'll call." And with that she was gone…and with that, there was a blur, and a breeze which blew shut the door to Naruto's bedroom.

About twelve o'clock that evening, Renamon's eyes snapped open. There was a new digimon bio-emerging. And it was strong. At least high champion to low ultimate. Naruto was on the alert as well, having been able to attune his senses to the point he too could sense the bio-emerging digimon. However, before they could even act, the feeling disappeared, as though it were never there to begin with. Looking at each other, no words were expressed as Naruto formed a youki shroud, which formed clothes for himself, before the two grabbed hands and disappeared.

Rika was standing out in the garden when she saw her teacher and her partner appear before her eyes in a swirl of wind and leaves. "I was just about to call you guys, what happened?" she said, groggily.

"We don't know" replied Renamon. "We both felt a digimon bio-emerging. But it disappeared before we could get a lock on its location."

"You don't have _any_ idea on what happened?" asked Rika. Honestly, she too could almost feel the power of the digimon that had crossed over, and was a little frightened that it had just gone off the radar.

"There was a man Naruto and I met earlier. He knows about digimon, I would bet he has something to do with this. He's probably been on the alert and was able to destroy the digimon quickly" said Renamon. She was interrupted from speaking further by Naruto.

"No. It wasn't destroyed…it's hiding itself" said the kitsune.

"Why would it hide itself? With that power, why would it need to?" asked Renamon.

"Something I learned a while back from a friend of mine, Shikamaru. In chess, you want your king well protected, and then you send pawns to do your dirty work" replied Naruto. "We've got a glimpse of the king. The problem is gonna be taking out the pawns. Do it enough, and the king will figure out a strategy around our own, so we have to be cautious."

The two girls nodded in understanding. Not a moment later, another bio-emergence was felt, this time far less powerful than before. Taking out her D-power, Rika brought up a holographic screen showing a compass, one that would point them straight to the new digimon.

"Pawn to A-4" said Naruto. "The game has begun." Disappearing into the shadows with Renamon, the two waited and followed Rika as she snuck out of the house and ran in the direction of the new digimon. Unfortunately, she was still a bit tired, both from the training and having just woken up. She began to slow, but was suddenly startled as she felt something wrap around her and pull her up in the air. Looking around frantically, she saw it was just one of Naruto's tails.

"Sorry Rika, but we wanna get through with this fast. Pawn, though this one may be, I have no doubt he can give us trouble" said Naruto, putting the girl on his back.

"Right" she said, and Naruto picked up speed, heading toward the downtown area where the D-power was leading them. Rika was amazed at the high speeds they were traveling. It was comparable to a subway train, and everything passed by in a blur of lights and colors.

"Time to go to work ladies" said Naruto, leaping high into the air and off the edge of a building, Renamon following suit. To Rika's credit, the girl didn't seem to shaken at their free-fall, even with it being all the more dangerous as they entered the digital field from above. They landed on the ground below, looking to find their mysterious digimon.

"Shogun Sword." Upon hearing the cry, Naruto and Renamon, Rika still adorning Naruto's back, jumped in time to avoid the ghostly dragon that attacked them out of nowhere. Looking in the direction it came from, the three saw what appeared to be some sort of demonic looking samurai. Checking her D-power, Rika brought up the data on the digimon.

"Ah, Musyamon, champion level, virus type. Attacks with Shogun Sword and Ninja Blade. This guy looks tough, but nothing we can't handle" said Rika. "But there's something familiar about him…"

"Give me the girl" was all that Musyamon said.

"What do you want with Rika?" asked Naruto.

"I want her…to make me strong…" he replied, and both Rika and Renamon knew why he seemed familiar. When Rika originally chose Renamon as her partner, the young girl had been visited by dozens of shadowy digimon, looking for her to be her tamer. Apparently, Musyamon must have been one of them.

"If you hadn't noticed, she has a partner, whom we're both quite fond of. I suggest you leave before you do something-"

Naruto was cut off by a cry of "Shogun Sword", and they once more had to dodge.

"Stupid" finished Naruto, sighing. "Renamon, you want him, or can I just take him out?" he asked as the vixen stepped forward.

"No…he's mine" she said, disappearing. Musyamon looked around a bit, before raising his sword, using it to block a kick delivered to him by Renamon.

"Impressive" he said. "But not enough. Ninja Blade." Blue flames covered the sword, and Renamon's foot still touching was burned from it. Throwing her off, she was sent flying into the wall of a building.

"No, Renamon!" shouted Rika.

"You see girl? She is weak. I am far better suited to be your partner" said Musyamon.

"Not on your life!" shouted Renamon, getting up and leaping into the air. "Diamond Storm" she shouted.

"Shogun Sword" shouted Musyamon, sending a dragon-like apparition from his sword at the vixen, one that she couldn't dodge. As she fell to the ground, Rika was too stunned to even swipe a card. Never had she ever seen Renamon get beaten like this.

"_Not good"_ thought Naruto. _"Renamon is a match for this guy in power, but he is much better disciplined in his training. If we don't do something to level the playing field, Renamon's a goner."_ From the corner of his eye, he saw Henry and Takato run in, their digimon in tow.

"What's going on? What are you doing Rika? Renamon needs your help!" shouted Takato. Rika seemed to respond, snapped out of her stupor. She reached for her cards but was stopped by Renamon herself.

"Rika…I have to do this one on my own" she said, standing up, a little worse for the wear, but not beaten.

"But Renamon-"said Rika, but she was cut off by her digimon once more.

"Rika…you are my best friend. There is nothing that makes me feel better than fighting with you…together. But you asked for one strong digimon, and you and I became partners. If I cannot defeat him on my own…perhaps I was never meant to be your partner" replied Renamon.

"Renamon!" The vixen jumped at the commanding tone of her new mate, before turning to him. He looked at her with a hard gaze. "Regardless of what you have to prove, everyone needs help sometime. You and Musyamon have the exact same level of power, but he's more than likely been training vigorously for a long time, while you've been doing it for a very short time relatively. Power is never a match for experience. Now, if you want to do this without help that is fine. But we're still here for you. Pride isn't what comes before the fall, but what causes it. Remember that." She looked at him, shocked. What she saw next took her over the top. While he didn't say it out loud, he may as well have. Even through the fog of the digital field, she saw him mouth "I love you, go get him."

Turning back to the matter at hand, she saw Musyamon watching her intently. "Ah" he said. "I see a new fire in your eyes. Perhaps you may be a challenge after all."

"You have no idea" shouted Renamon, as her form began to glow. Feeling a weight on his head, Naruto looked up to see Calumon watching with wide eyes, the triangle on his head glowing a bright red, while Rika's D-power flashed incredibly brightly with a near blinding white light. The group all looked up to Renamon in shock as a familiar synthetic female voice came from the D-power.

"DIGIVOLUTION" Renamon was suddenly overtaken by a blue cocoon of digital energy, similar to the green one that surrounded Terriermon the day before. "Renamon, digivolve TO" shouted Renamon from inside the cocoon. Inside, she felt an intense sensation as her body was ripped apart, leaving a digital wire-frame of herself. It rearranged itself and began reforming into a new physical body. Outside, the cocoon became unstable before exploding. "Kyubimon!"

Looking at her newly digivolved form, everyone was shocked. Naruto and Kyuubi were floored. Renamon literally became a digimon version of Kyuubi. She resembled a yellow nine-tailed fox with a white mane and mystical blue flames flaring around her paws and tail tips. Around her neck was what looked like a bow of red and white rope, and she was now also the size of a large horse. On each leg was the yin-yang sign, as well as one on her forehead.

"So this is the power the tamer gives" said Musyamon. "But it won't save you from me. Shogun Sword." Sending the dragon at Kyubimon, she merely jumped at the last minute, before spinning and forming blue flames around herself.

"Dragon Wheel!" she shouted, before the flames leaped from her body and took on a dragon shape of its own. Like Kyubimon, Musyamon jumped to avoid the attack as Renamon landed. "You're toast" she said, extending her nine tails in a fan as the ends became alight with blue fire. "Fox Tail Inferno!" The flames blasted at Musyamon, who was still in the air and couldn't dodge. The attack hit dead on, causing the digimon to shriek before being blasted into data bit, which Kyubimon absorbed quickly.

Pulling out his D-power, Henry took a look at Kyubimon's stats. "Whoa, Kyubimon, Renamon's champion form. Apparently she's a Bewitching Beast digimon, and her attacks include Fox Tail Inferno and Dragon Wheel."

"We approve" said Naruto, speaking for himself and his mother.

"I'm glad" said Kyubimon, walking up to them. "Well Rika, I finally managed to digivolve" she finished happily.

"You could have gotten yourself killed" said Rika, the shock wearing off as she hugged her partner. Next time, you let us help, got it?"

Kyubimon just looked at Rika before her eyes softened. "Alright" she said, "But Rika, you both were helping me just by being here."

"What do you mean?" asked Rika. "I didn't _do_ anything."

"Rika, just by being here, you gave me the will to fight at my best. It was the both of you that gave me the strength to digivolve. Not the strength of my opponent" said Kyubimon, hunching down to allow Rika to get on her back, which the girl did.

"Yes, but one thing worries me." The two turned to Naruto, who was staring at the starlit sky as the digital field finished deteriorating and the group dove in an alley to avoid being seen.

"Yeah, what's that?" asked Terriermon.

"We've already established this guy as a pawn. If he's this strong, what happens when we face the king…?" He left the question hanging in the air.

"Maybe you should fill us in" said Henry. Naruto, Rika, and Kyubimon looked at each other before nodding.

"Earlier tonight, I'm sure your digimon at least were able to sense a huge bio-emergence, before the digimon itself dropped off the radar" said Naruto, and from the widening eyes of the two other boys, he got his answer.

"You're saying that Musyamon wasn't it?" asked Takato, Naruto nodding.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Come on." Extending his tails, much to the shock of the boys and their digimon, Naruto grabbed them and shunshined away.

The group arrived in the park, and like before Rika, along with the other two humans of the group promptly threw up.

"What did I tell you about doing that?" asked Rika. "You know I hate it."

"Sorry, but it was kinda necessary. People would have seen us eventually" replied Naruto. "Now, before anything else, as long as Renamon is still Kyubimon, I may as well slip into something more comfortable myself." His form began to morph and shift before the eyes of the group, until he stood in his full Kyuubi form, just a bit bigger than Kyubimon with blood red fur without any special adornments or symbols. Takato and Henry along with their digimon stepped back in shock as Naruto and Kyubimon both laid down next to each other.

"Just who or what are you really?" asked Henry.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. And that is all you need to know regarding the matter" said Naruto. "Now, to the matter at hand. Things are about to get really bad around here if my intuition is correct."

"How so?" asked Takato.

"That big digimon, probably high champion to low ultimate, went into hiding. He knows about us, and I wouldn't doubt it sent Musyamon. The digimon was one that wanted to be Rika's tamer to start with, and as such would be easy to sway. More than likely, there will be more coming. But I have no idea how many or when, so it would be beneficial for you four to be on the lookout" said Naruto.

"But what are we gonna do?" asked Takato. "If the rest of these guys are that strong, how can we beat them. Terriermon loses control when he digivolves, and as far as I know, Guilmon doesn't have a champion form." Naruto, Kyubimon and Rika all looked at him strangely.

"What are you talking about you Goggle-head?" asked Rika. "How could he not have a champion form?" Takato merely looked down, apparently finding something interesting about his shoes.

"If there is something about your digimon you're not telling us, I believe now is as good of a time as any to do so, boy" said Naruto.

"Well, ah, you see…I kinda…sorta…_created_ Guilmon" said Takato, the eyes of the three he was speaking to widening.

"What do you mean, created him?" asked Kyubimon. She didn't think it was possible. Sure, all digimon in essence had been created by humans, but for a human to just make a new species of digimon out of thin air should have been impossible.

"That is what I mean. Earlier in the day when I got him, I was drawing up designs on my notepad, creating Guilmon with all his data. Later on, my digivice scanned my drawings and created Guilmon's digi-egg and that's kinda how all this started, but I never created any form for him besides his rookie form" said Takato, looking at his partner, who was spending his time digging a hole in the ground.

"Well, in that case, it seems as though you have nothing to worry about." Takato looked at Naruto.

"What do you mean?" he asked and the big red kitsune sighed.

"Look kid, that digivice, your D-power, connects you with your digimon. My guess is that when Guilmon is ready to digivolve, it will tap into your imagination to find a suitable champion form, as that is where his rookie form came from" he said. Takato seemed to get was he was talking about. "As for Terriermon" he continued. "Get to training. I don't care what it is. Just make sure he can handle the power of his champion form. Because if he can't, you'll find I'm more than capable of deleting him." Terriermon and Henry backed away at the growl that punctuated the message.

"Now listen up!" shouted Naruto. "Your training begins tomorrow. You will meet me back here at seven o'clock tomorrow morning. That leaves you six and a half hours to sleep, I suggest you get home and get some." With that, he and Kyubimon, Rika still riding on her back, took off in the direction of Rika's home to drop the girl off, leaving the four to stare at one another. All was calm and still for a moment, before Henry and Takato took off running toward their own homes, Terriermon gripping Henry's back to stay on, while Guilmon ran toward his shed.

"Yeah, we are all very harsh people" said Rika, watching from Kyubimon's back as the four took off a moment after them. Naruto and Kyubimon just chuckled.

The next day found the group once more at the training site. Kyubimon had de-digivolved into Renamon, and Naruto was for all intents and purposes, a drill sergeant for the four. Like with Rika, he decided to make Henry and Takato jog behind him around the park. Unlike Rika, both boys had opted to have their chakra coils expanded, and were both feeling sore and a little sick to their stomachs as the youki forced them open. Not enough youki to kill them, but enough to bring them up to where they needed to be.

At the other end of the park, the main training site, Rika was steadily working her way up the tree, gaining a few feet with each attempt. She was now just over three quarters of the way up and climbing. Renamon was once again working on water walking. She still needed to work on mastery, but she was more determined than ever. She wanted to begin working on the next step, so she could fight on the water, but before that, she needed to learn to walk, and jump, and run while keeping the flow of chakra enough to keep her up.

Naruto had a clone working with Terriermon and Guilmon, having them use their respective attacks to hit targets for accuracy. Terriermon seemed very adept with his Bunny Blasts, but Guilmon had too much trouble with moving targets for his Pyro Sphere.

"Terrier Tornado" shouted Terriermon, spinning rapidly to make a tornado around his body, which he launched at a tree, destroying the trunk, making it collapse. "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about" he shouted, dancing a bit at his accomplishment.

"Glad to see you're having fun." The two digimon turned to see their tamers enter the area, dragging their feet like they were attached to lead weights. Both looked so tired that they could collapse at any moment.

"Quit your whining, you chose this, remember?" said Naruto, who didn't even look winded.

"Don't remind me" said Takato.

"Naruto, do you feel that?" asked Renamon, who appeared in the area. Not a moment later, another bio-emergence was felt by the other two digimon and the kitsune.

"Hmm, champion level I'd wager. Takato, Henry, you and your digimon stay here. We'll handle this one" said Naruto, pulling Rika onto his back before he and Renamon leaped off.

Guilmon just shrugged, before launching a Pyro Sphere at one of his moving targets, hitting it dead on and destroying it. "Hey, I did it!" he cried, making Henry and Takato smirk.

Entering the digital field, the three easily spotted the new digimon. Using her D-power to identify it, Rika announced its stats to the other two.

"Let's see, Kuwagamon, and insectoid digimon, Champion level, virus type. He's got high defensive power, and can attack non-stop until he takes out his enemy. Its attacks are Scissor Claw, Power Guillotine and Trap Scissors" said Rika. "This guy could be tough, but I've added a special card to my set. Time to test it out. Renamon, get ready to digivolve." The vixen just nodded as Rika pulled out a card to swipe.

Pulling it through the scanner on her D-power, sparks seemed to fly as it lit up, Renamon also glowing. "Digi-modify!" shouted Rika. "Digivolution activate!"

"DIGIVOLUTION" came the synthetic female voice as the cocoon formed around Renamon once again.

"Renamon, digivolve TO" shouted Renamon from inside the cocoon. Inside, she felt an intense sensation as her body was ripped apart, leaving a digital wire-frame of herself. It rearranged itself and began reforming into a new physical body. Outside, the cocoon became unstable before exploding. "Kyubimon!"

In Renamon's place, Kyubimon stood. Kuwagamon finally took notice of the three, and went on the offensive.

"Scissor Claw!" it shouted, lunching for Kyubimon. The three just smirked.

"So…Do you think he was telling the truth?" Takato turned to Henry, who was stretching to get the soreness out of his body.

"What do you mean?" asked Takato, doing the same.

"I mean about being the Kyuubi, about digimon, about…everything" said Henry.

"Uh, hello Henry" said Terriermon. "Have you not been paying attention?"

"I know, I know" said Henry. "But it kind of seems surreal to me. I mean, first I find out digimon are real, then one of the legendary tailed beasts. I thought they were just old legends. Not to mention the weapons he uses when he does. They are kunai and shuriken. Ninja weapons."

"So, he's a ninja?" asked Takato. "Well, it seems more likely than him being what is supposedly the most powerful being on the planet. Plus, ninja excel at deception. I don't know what to think anymore though."

"You will think what I tell you to think." The boys froze before turning to see Naruto, Kyubimon and Rika enter the training field.

"So, you guys have much trouble?" asked Takato, rubbing his head sheepishly in a way that reminded Naruto of himself.

"Please. Kuwagamon is nothing more than a bug to my windshield" said Kyubimon, as Rika descended from her back. "I don't even think digivolving was necessary to beat him, as it was for Musyamon."

"Yeah, but when do you think the powerful digimon is gonna show itself?" asked Henry.

"I don't know…but we have to be ready" replied Naruto, looking to the sky. Hardening his gaze, he turned back to the two boys. "Alright you two, back to training. Another two laps around the park." Both groaned but complied as Rika just let a small smirk grace her lips. This was how she started. Just something else she was farther along with than the boys. However, she sighed as her gaze fell upon the tree, slash marks going up, and knew she still had to make it to the top.

Kyubimon too sighed before de-digivolving and heading back towards the pond. Neither were aware of the gaze that followed the red haired girl. Once Renamon had left the clearing, Rika set her focus fully on the tree. Getting a running start she took a step onto the tree, before a strange, ghostly-white hand emerged, gripping her leg and pulling her into the shadow. Screaming, Rika was pulled in, before the shadows vanished and all was still until Renamon phased into view. However, she was a moment too late, as Rika was nowhere to be found.

Renamon was now on the alert, just short of actually having a panic attack. Never before had she lost her cool so greatly. It was the presence that was doing it. The lingering aura of the digimon they had been waiting for. He had just been there. And now he had her tamer, her closest friend, someone she viewed as family, a daughter even.

"Hey, what happened, is everything ok?" Renamon looked up to see Guilmon, his instincts having kicked in, dash into the clearing, Terriermon clinging to his tail.

"Our big baddy was just here. And he took Rika" said Renamon, a deep growl in her tone.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Terriermon. This was bad. Renamon apparently hadn't sensed this guy, and Guilmon only did because of his higher instinctual factor. Whoever this digimon was, he was good at what he did.

"We go to Naruto, find this digimon, delete him, and get Rika back" said Renamon, dashing off, Guilmon following close behind, and Terriermon had to hang on for dear life again.

"Hurry up Maggots!" shouted Naruto from way ahead of Henry and Takato.

"Is this guy for real?" asked Takato through gasps for breath.

"I don't know, but if we die, he's staying away from my funeral" replied Henry, also out of breath. The two were not looking where they were going, and ended up running directly into Naruto. Falling on their asses, they looked up to see the digimon in front of Naruto. And the kitsune himself looked pissed. Hell, looked pissed didn't cover it. They could feel he was pissed. And it had to do with whatever Renamon had apparently told him. As they watched, Naruto became surrounded by an aura of red, before everyone was blasted away by the sheer force of his angry power.

"Ok, whatever's going on, it's bad" said Henry.

"The strong digimon we've been waiting for has Rika!" shouted Terriermon to them, making their eyes widen.

"Oh yeah, that's bad" said Takato.

Rika awoke to cold. Wherever she was, there was ice all around. And something was wrapped around her. Looking down, it looked like a pair of long, white, disgusting looking arms, as well as a pair of holey, white colored bat wings.

"I see you've awakened." Rika jumped at the words. The voice which spoke them was as frigid as the room in which she was.

"Who are you?" she asked. "And where are we!" Her backbone disappeared at the icy chuckle that permeated the air.

"We're in my…digital field" said the voice. "It's not much, but it's home. I like that fiery attitude of yours. It complements the ice quite nicely. As for who I am, my name is IceDevimon, but you will come to know me better as your partner."

"Screw you. I already have a partner, Frosty" said Rika. IceDevimon once again chuckled, sending a shiver down the girl's spine.

"Oh yes, that pathetic yellow thing that calls itself a digimon. Tell me, what was she doing when I took you? She wasn't there, was she? She was doing her own training. Worrying about herself more-so than you" he said.

"No, you're wrong. Renamon is my closest friend" said Rika. This time, IceDevimon broke out in full blown laughter, which if possible was even worse than the chuckle.

"Oh, that is rich coming from you, Rika" he said. "Let's face it, you have no friends. Deep down, regardless of if a portion of it's melted, your heart is just as icy as mine."

"Shut up!" shouted Rika, breaking free of IceDevimon's grip, but he quickly shot out a hand and latched to her arm.

"There it is!" shouted Naruto, as he ran to the top of a large building, completely covered in ice, though it went unnoticed by passerby. Behind him was Renamon, who was just as if not even more pissed than her mate, and Naruto was using his tails to carry along the two boys and their digimon. They reached the top of the building, but the field was literally a fortress of ice, there was no way in.

"How are we gonna get to them?" asked Henry. Naruto put them down, before holding out his hand. The red energy he used began gathering in his hand, swirling like tornado trapped in a sphere.

"RASENGAN!" shouted Naruto, thrusting the orb into the wall of ice, blowing an entire section ice off of the wall. Entering, the smoke and dust cleared, showing Rika and their opponent, IceDevimon to the kitsune and vixen, who both had one thought on their minds…annihilate.

"What are you doing with Rika!" shouted Renamon.

"Oh nothing, just getting acquainted with my new partner" replied IceDevimon, before turning to Rika. "Now watch this, I'm going to prove just how much better than your dear Renamon I am." With that, he flew strait at Renamon, who didn't so much as move as he brought his claw down on her. However, before it could make contact, it was stopped, literally caught, by the kitsune.

"You know" said Naruto, not even making an effort in holding the arm back. "I really should be angrier that you kidnapped my student, and my girlfriend's tamer." Gripping IceDevimon's arm, he pulled it so it went past him, before rearing his arm back. When the digimon got close enough, unable to correct his balance, Naruto launched a back-fist which connected with the side of IceDevimon's head, sending him flying sideways, skidding on the ice of his own digital field.

"But at this point" continued Naruto, "I think I'm just so horribly enraged that by now I've come full circle." IceDevimon got up, rubbing the side of his face.

"Any clue who that guy is?" asked Takato. Holding up his D-power, Henry brought up the data they were looking for.

"IceDevimon" he said. "Whoa, a champion fallen angel digimon. And Naruto just smashed his face in like it was nothing." Both just looked at the kitsune, who was matching IceDevimon's icy glare with one of his own.

"Oh, so the freaky human wants to fight. Alright, let's see what you've got" said IceDevimon. However, the open invitation may just have been his undoing, as Naruto disappeared and was in front of the digimon before he could blink, kicking him in the gut, launching him across the room.

"Don't ever call me human" said Naruto. As he walked slowly up to the digimon, IceDevimon smirked as his eyes glowed blue, before Naruto was hit by a blizzard. Holding his arms up in front of him, he started icing over, before being fully frozen in a block of ice.

"There, that takes care of one nuisance" said IceDevimon.

"Not quite" said the voice of Naruto, which seemed to come from all around. Looking at the blonde frozen in the ice block, it changed before his eyes into a massive ball of papers. Somehow, the papers caught fire, even trapped in his ice, before exploding with the force of a bomb, blowing back the fallen angel.

While he was disoriented, he didn't see Renamon dash in and collect Rika, bringing her to join the other tamers. "Rika" she said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little sick to my stomach" the girl replied.

"Well, I hope not too much so. After all, if we really wanna make him suffer, we need one of your digimon to be the one to beat him. It's so fun attacking someone's pride and ego" said Naruto, appearing behind her. Renamon and Terriermon, both of you digivolve to keep this guy busy, but I think we should let Guilmon have the final blow. After all, the little guy needs the data." The group nodded and Rika and Henry both pulled out a card. In Henry's case, one he thought he'd never use. He just hoped Terriermon was more used to the power after yesterday. One day of training wouldn't make that much difference, but maybe experience with the champion form would.

Both pulled the card through their scanners. The entire moment was simultaneous. "Digimodify!" both shouted at the same time. "Digivolution, activate!"

"DIGIVOLUTION" said the synthetic sounding woman's voice from Henry's D-power. Suddenly, Terriermon was engulfed in the cocoon of green light, making it impossible to see what was happening inside it. It surrounded the little digimon, while inside they could hear Terriermon cry "Terriermon Digivolve TO…!" Inside, the digimon's skin was ripped off, leaving behind the digital wire-frame. It grew and altered slightly, before new skin reformed on Terriermon. His hands were reconfigured into a pair of Gatling guns. The cocoon expanded, before it seemed to become unstable and burst. "Gargomon" shouted the now champion level digimon.

"DIGIVOLUTION" said the same voice from Rika's D-power. Renamon was suddenly overtaken by a blue cocoon of digital energy. "Renamon, digivolve TO" shouted Renamon from inside the cocoon. Inside, she felt the same intense sensation as the last two times she digivolved as her body was ripped apart, leaving the digital wire-frame of herself. It rearranged itself and began reforming into a new physical body. Outside, the cocoon became unstable before exploding. "Kyubimon!"

The two champion digimon stood before IceDevimon, ready for a brawl. "How you feeling, you Gun-bunny?" asked Renamon.

"Energized and ready for round one" replied Gargomon, focusing his guns on the fallen angel. "Gargo-laser!" he shouted, launching a barrage of fire at the digimon, who merely shielded with his wings.

"Oh please, that didn't even tickle. The other guy put up more of a fight, and he's not even a digimon" said IceDevimon. "Frozen Claw!" he shouted, launching his arm forward at Gargomon, who leapt away as the claws pierced the icy ground. While Gargomon was in the air and couldn't dodge, IceDevimon flapped his wings with a cry of "Avalanche Claw" sending a hail of icicles at the digimon, knocking him back toward the tamers.

"How do you feel now Gargomon?" asked Henry.

"Pissed off and ready for round two" replied the digimon, dashing back to the fight.

"Dragon Wheel!" shouted Kyubimon, spinning and causing her body to be engulfed in blue flame. As she spun, the flames shot off her body, forming the shape of a dragon which flew straight at IceDevimon.

"Tundra Freeze!" he shouted, firing the freezing beams from his eyes, literally freezing Kyubimon's fire solid. "Your attacks are pitiful, you call yourself champion level?" said IceDevimon with an evil chuckle. "I'll show you how it's done. Frozen Claw!" Kyubimon had no time to dodge and was hit full force by the staggering power. It was as if she had been hit with something akin to a sonic shockwave.

As she was thrown aside, Gargomon dashed in, delivering a powerful uppercut to IceDevimon's face with a cry of "Bunny Pummel!" However, IceDevimon reduced the damage by flying into the air. However, unlike Gargomon, IceDevimon was far more maneuverable in the air thanks to his wings. He nimbly dodged every attack thrown, sending his own attacks back with full force.

"It's not working" said Henry, "They're getting creamed!"

"Well, then, maybe we should _help_, instead of just standing around doing nothing" said Rika, pulling out a modify card. What struck him as odd was that she had pulled it from his collection. What could she possibly want from his cards, he wondered.

"Frozen Claw!" shouted IceDevimon, targeting Kyubimon.

"Digi-modify!" shouted Rika. Sparks flew from the D-power as it scanned her card. "WarGreymon's Brave shield, Activate!" In front of Renamon, in the path of the Frozen Claw attack, a giant golden shield appeared from nowhere. IceDevimon's claw hit the shield and it stopped it cold.

"That's not gonna hold for long, and that flying is really irritating. Have anything that'll level the playing field?" asked Naruto.

"Huh, hey! I have something" said Takato, searching his cards for something. "Guilmon, you're up."

"One, two three, GO!" shouted the digimon, dashing into the brawl.

"Ok, here goes" said Takato, bringing the card to the scanner. Sparks flew from his D-power as the card was scanned. "Digi-modify!" shouted Takato. "Speed Activate!" Guilmon began picking up more and more speed until he was merely a blur of motion.

"Tundra Freeze" shouted IceDevimon. He sent blast after blast, but couldn't manage to hit the little red blur. As the boy was pulling out another card, Naruto got a peak of what Takato was doing and smirked. Oh yeah, that would work.

"Digi-modify!" shouted Takato. "Hyper Wing Activate!" On Guilmon's back, three pairs of wings made of nothing more than light appeared. Using the momentum of his speed, he jumped and flew at IceDevimon, colliding with the larger digimon and grabbing on, flying up until he sent the fallen angel's head through the icy ceiling, leaving him stuck. As he let go, and began falling to earth, he launched his signature attack with a cry of "Pyro Sphere!"

The red blast connected with IceDevimon's chest, and with a scream, he was blasted into tiny data bits, which Guilmon fully absorbed, before landing gracefully as the digital field disappeared, as well as the shield and his wings.

"Renamon, do me a favor?" asked Rika, as her digimon reverted to her rookie form.

"What is it Rika?" asked Renamon.

"Never turn into that" replied the girl, referring to the digital monstrosity they had just destroyed.

"I don't think you have to worry Rika" said Renamon. Pulling the girl in and hugging her tightly.

Chapter end.

Alright, this one's done, and note that this is kind of out of order for canon, considering what else I have coming later, but hey, what can you do, this is one of those necessary scenarios.

**P.S. check out my YouTube videos, you can find them on my profile page.**

Peace to all my fans

Fan of Fanfics.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. It's been quite a while. I started working on this last week, cause it felt like it was time for an update. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Digimon

Yamaki scowled as he flipped his lighter open and closed. Sitting in the massive digital monitoring center, he was trying to figure out what was going on with the one he simply referred to as 'The anomaly.' The energy he emitted was easy enough to track. However, he was also in league with three children and three of the digital menaces he had sworn to keep out of the real world. The kids posed a problem, as his superiors wouldn't risk sending in a team with them around. If they got hurt, it was the Agency's problem. There was also the likely probability that they could spill the beans on digimon. Something like that would only serve to start a panic. And that was exactly what Hypnos was trying to prevent with its covert operations.

"What's the status of my current headache?" he asked the two operators sitting high in their seats.

"In the park again, sir" replied the first, known as Riley. "Bringing up a visual from our satellite as we speak." Before she even finished the sentence, Yamaki's computer opened an image from the Hypnos satellite, showing the gathered digimon, as well as the three children. Yamaki's smirk only darkened as he watched the little scene unfold before him.

"Whatever's going on, I will find out about it" he said. "If it comes to it, I'll send a God damn strike team to deal with them. Look at those stupid kids. They don't realize the danger they're in."

"The higher-ups aren't going to like that" said the other operator, Tally.

"It doesn't matter" said Yamaki. "If everything goes as planned, we won't need a strike team, nor will we need to inform them of what we're doing."

"Sir?" asked Riley, as Yamaki stood, heading toward the door.

"I think that since the Juggernaut isn't ready yet, I'll at least go and give them a message. Those kids need to know just how dangerous these...things are" said the blonde haired man.

"ON YOUR FEET MAGGOTS!" Henry and Takato both jumped at the voice of their slave-driver of a Sensei shouting at them. Both had dropped for a short break, but apparently Naruto would have none of it. "If you're unable to stand, you need to work even more to build up that endurance. We've barely been working an hour."

"Yes sensei" groaned the boys simultaneously.

"None of that, boys" said Naruto. "You both chose the easy way to build reserves whereas Rika worked to build hers up. The least you can do is work as hard, or even harder than her. Now I wanna see your butts in those trees." Turning toward the boys' digimon, he added, "And every time they fall on those butts, you two are going to whack them with a stick.

"What?" asked Takato, not believing the order his digimon partner had just been given.

"How is that training them than?" asked Henry. Naruto just smirked.

"It isn't" he said. "It's just amusing to watch. And speaking of watching..." Slamming his fist into the side of a tree, the four in the clearing all raised an eyebrow as Impmon came crashing down. Also coming from the tree was Calumon, who merely drifted down to land on top of Naruto's head.

"Man I hate it when you do dat" said Impmon, rubbing his head, which he had landed on.

"Come on Impmon" said Calumon. "You're no fun."

"What are you talking about Pipsqueak?" asked Impmon. "I'm loads of fun. You just can't handle my style."

"What style would you be speaking of?" Turning, everyone saw Rika and Renamon enter the clearing, the human of the two soaking wet.

"Water walking seems to be going well" said Naruto, looking at Rika.

"Oh shut up" replied the girl, punching him in the shoulder. "So how's it coming with the new recruits?"

"Slowly" said Naruto. "And if they know what's good for them, they will get back to training." Hearing the barely hidden threat, both boys dashed toward their respective trees. Henry managed to make it approximately four feet up before slipping and falling, getting a laugh out of Rika and Renamon when Terriermon whacked him over the head with a stick. Takato made it only half as far. His feet went up, but he wasn't able to keep his body horizontal and did a complete flip, landing face first in the dirt, before Guilmon too followed Naruto's orders and hit Takato with a stick.

"Told you it was amusing to watch" said Naruto, chuckling.

"Alright" he continued. "You're all improving. However, there's still a long way to go. I'll see you here after school tomorrow." Henry, Takato, and their digimon partners all sighed in relief that training was over for the day. Sitting down, Takato and Henry suddenly leapt back to their feet as their digimon whacked them with the sticks again, causing Naruto to burst out laughing.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" asked Takato, leaning against a tree. "Go patrolling?"

"I don't think so" said Naruto. "What you need is some rest for tomorrow, cause you get tired way to easy."

"Can you blame us?" asked Henry. "We weren't exactly being trained from a young age to be killing machines."

"True enough" said Naruto. "Perhaps I have been working you all exceptionally hard lately. I think maybe…a week off could be arranged." The boys' faces lit up at the suggestion, and they looked and smiled in relief at each other. "Wow" deadpanned Naruto. "Don't look so sad, guys."

"Don't be so disappointed in them, Sensei," said Rika. "Not everyone can be as good as me." Naruto just smiled and ruffled her hair, earning a death-glare from the girl.

"Be nice Rika," he said. "You'll catch more flies with honey, you know. Maybe what we need to work on is team building…" He trailed off as he looked up at the sound of footsteps, the rustling of grass. He snarled a bit and put himself between himself and the others as he saw Yamaki walk up to the group.

"Ooh," said the Hypnos agent. "Scary. Wouldn't want to run into you in a dark alley. Of course, if our last encounter was anything to go by, you'd just run away, wouldn't you?"

"Who are you, and what do you want?" growled out Naruto. He didn't trust the other blonde. Something about him that made the ninja uneasy. "And know that if I do not like your answers, I will…remove you from my sight." Yamaki frowned.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" asked the blonde agent. "I can have an entire team in here to forcibly take you and these digital monstrosities down." Naruto's eyes narrowed as they began glowing crimson red from the threat. The digimon sent their own glares at Yamaki.

"You can't do that!" shouted Henry. "They haven't hurt anybody. In fact, they've been helping people, taking out the wild digimon that keep escaping into our world."

"Yeah," shouted Takato. "We're the good guys." Yamaki scowled.

"I wouldn't expect children to understand the situation. I'm merely giving you a warning," he said. "Whether willingly, or unwillingly, these abominations will be put down. By force if necessary." Naruto suddenly disappeared, before reappearing, gripping Yamaki by the throat and hoisting him into the air.

"And how do you plan on doing that if you're dead?" asked Naruto, his normally light voice now taking on a decidedly darker undertone in his rage. Yamaki, while gasping for breath, managed to maintain a bit of his composure.

"You won't kill me," replied Yamaki. "I don't think someone like you has the guts…especially with the kiddies around." Naruto just kept a constant grip on Yamaki's throat, but the man saw his eyes dart back to the digimon, and their human partners, worry etched into their faces. Sighing, he dropped Yamaki, who fixed his suit and tie.

"As I thought," he said. "You may act tough, but inside, you're as tame as a kitten."

"Oh, I can do much more than act" replied Naruto, darkly. "Had I been trying to intimidate you before, you would have run away in fear of your life. You have no idea what power I wield, or how terrifying my true form is."

"We'll see" said Yamaki.

"Indeed we will" replied Naruto, his form expanding. The others had seen him in his Kitsune form, but never before had he been so large. They all backed away in shock and awe, as he became the size of a small house, forcing the trees down to accommodate his size."

"In my true size, I could crush a quarter of this city by merely laying down" growled out Naruto, his voice now much deeper. "This is only a fraction of how large I can become. I suggest you leave before I decide to get bigger." The young tamers and their digimon all gaped at the announcement. Not even Renamon was aware of how large he could make himself. Yamaki backed away in shock, but to his credit, he didn't run.

"This isn't over" he said, before turning, walking at as easy of a pace as he could manage. "I suggest you use the precious time you all have left together to say your goodbyes."

"Well, den I guess we should start wit'chu," said Impmon, a fireball lighting on his fingertip. "Goodbye! BADA-BOOM!" Launching the flame, he hit Yamaki on his left ass-cheek, scorching the man's pants, as well as leaving a good sized whole in them. The humans and their digimon shared a good laugh as Impmon bowed and Yamaki turned back and glared, before storming off. Needless to say, the meeting did not lighten his mood any, as he pulled out his lighter, flicking it open and shut.

Pulling out his phone, he speed-dialed Riley, who answered within seconds. "Did they understand the warning you gave them?" asked the operator. Yamaki frowned.

"They understood it all right" replied the blonde haired man, jumping into his car. "But these digimon and the anomaly are far more dangerous than I had anticipated."

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Riley.

"The anomaly seems protective of the others," he said, "and was quite angry that I threatened them. However, I think going for the children is our best bet. Separate them from their digimon. Not only will that take them out of the line of fire, but it will bring the digimon and the anomaly to us, and might even make them more compliant." There was silence on the line, before Riley spoke up again.

"Sir, you can't be suggesting we kidnap them. That is…well, it's completely wrong." Yamaki scowled yet again.

"Riley" he said. "You need to think about the consequences of letting these…things, run free. There could be mass panic, and catastrophic death tolls. As members of Hypnos, our job is to prevent such a thing from happening." Once more there was silence.

"The higher ups are going to kill you" she said. "You know that."

"Not if everything goes exactly as I plan it" he replied. "For now, we'll keep observing. If a better solution doesn't present itself, we go through with my plan, understood?"

"Yes sir" replied the female operator, before ending the conversation. Driving past, Yamaki could see the area of destroyed trees where the anomaly had become some sort of giant creature. _"Just what are you, you son of a bitch?"_ he thought, before heading to his home in order to change into a new suit.

Back in the clearing, Naruto returned to normal size, before sighing. "That guy has government written all over him," said Rika. "He can probably make good on his threats." Naruto just frowned.

"He can try" he replied. "I will kill him if he ever tries to harm any one of you. I promise you that." The digimon and partners looked at each other apprehensively. The thought of killing anyone, whether Naruto did, or even one of them, was not the thought they really wished to entertain.

"You got really big" said Guilmon. "Did you digivolve?" Naruto couldn't suppress a small chuckle at the lizard's naivety.

"No" he said. "I'm not a digimon, so I don't digivolve. That's what I really look like, just…smaller." The others gaped in astonishment.

"Was it true what you said? Could you really crush an entire portion of the city by laying down at your full size?" asked Renamon. Naruto nodded.

"You said this guy looked government?" asked Naruto to Rika, who nodded.

"If he does work for the government, he probably has vast resources. For the time being, as Calumon doesn't have a tamer, he will stay with me. Impmon, I need to know, are you a wild digimon, or do you have a tamer as well?" said Naruto, trying to come up with a plan, on the off chance the blonde agent decided to carry out his threats.

"No self-respecting digimon needs a tamer" replied Impmon. "I don't need no stinkin' human to help me." Naruto gave him a hard glare, before picking him up by the scarf.

"Duly noted" he said, watching Impmon squirm and throw a hissy-fit at being picked up in such a manner. "However," he continued, "that isn't what I asked you. Understand, that if these guys find out about your tamer, if you have one, they could be in serious danger. Do you understand?" Dropping Impmon, he gave him a look.

"So" he finished. "I suggest you think long and hard about my question once again. Do you have…a tamer?" Looking down with what seemed like shame, Impmon nodded, getting a nod from Naruto as well. Turning to the tamers and their partners, he made his plans.

"Guilmon and Takato, until I can make the shed safer, you two stick together, got it?" The two nodded, deciding it would be better not to question Naruto after what they had just seen. "As for the rest of you, the same rules apply. Do not separate from each other for anything. Rika and Renamon, take Takato to my place. He doesn't have to hide Guilmon from his parents inside my apartment. Henry and Terriermon, you two head back home. If you need me, flair your chakra. With such low levels in the civilians, I should be able to feel the flair and get to you in a matter of seconds. Impmon, you, Calumon and I are going to see your tamer, to warn them that they could possibly be in danger. Now everyone, move out." Everyone nodded, and the tamers and partners ran off, aside from Renamon.

"Why are you so worried?" she asked. "We can take on wild digimon, why not these guys?" Naruto took her paws in his hands and sighed.

"Because digimon are predictable" he said. "We have the D-powers that can share details about our opponents. We know nothing about these government guys. So for now, please be cautious" he continued, kissing her paws. "If they come for you, take Rika and run. I can't lose you."

Pulling in close, Renamon kissed him gently on the lips. "You aren't going to lose me" she announced confidently. "But if it means so much to you, I promise that if the situation arises, we will run."

"Thank you, Renamon" he said, relieved. "Go catch up with Rika. And remember that I love you." Renamon nodded and stroked his whisker marks before fading from view. Turning back to Impmon and Calumon, Naruto motioned for Impmon to lead the way, which the purple-clad troublemaker did, albeit a bit hesitantly.

Arriving home, Henry began to dig out his key, before he heard a throat clearing behind him. Turning around, he saw the same agent from before standing against the wall. "Hello again" he announced. "You seem like a reasonably smart boy, Henry. Perhaps you, of all your friends, will listen to reason."

"And who's going to introduce reason into your argument?" replied Henry, Terriermon glaring at Yamaki from the top of his head. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you. All I have to do is think it, and my big, furry friend will be here."

"Don't worry about that" said Yamaki, his smirk falling. "I don't wanna hurt you kids. But know, that if you don't turn your digimon in, we'll have to take them by force. The only question is when that will happen. I may not want to hurt you, but I have no problems arresting you. These things are dangerous. But I can't expect a bunch of kids to fully comprehend that fact."

Before he could say any more, Henry pulled his key out, opened the door and slammed it shut in Yamaki's face. "Strike one" uttered the agent. "Let's hope the other two are more understanding. I really don't wanna go hurting kids, but if I have to, to do my job, then so be it." Turning around, he once more pulled out his lighter, before walking away.

"So this is where Naruto lives, huh?" asked Takato, trying to keep Guilmon from searching the entire place with his nose.

"Yep" replied Rika. "It's not big, but it's nice." After a moment of silence, she spoke up yet again. "Ugh, this is so stupid. I can get his being cautious, but I think he's freaking out a bit, don't you?"

"Who, Naruto?" asked Takato, looking at her quizzically as Rika palmed her face. Suddenly, Renamon fazed into view as Rika smacked Takato on the back of the head.

"Who do you think I would be talking about" she said, obviously aggravated. "Is the apartment secure?" she asked Renamon, who nodded. "What do you think?" asked Rika. "Don't you agree that Naruto has gone a little far with his worry?"

"Well Rika" said Renamon. "He's just protective of the people close to him. He doesn't know what kind of resources this government agent has, or what he could do. Unfortunately, your digivices can't tell us such information from humans, as it does digimon. He just doesn't want to see us hurt."

"Well, it still doesn't make much sense for him to be that worried" replied Rika, leaning into Renamon, letting her digimon partner wrap her arms around her. The girl found something comforting about having her digimon hold her. Not even her own mother held her like Renamon. She felt safe and secure.

It don't make much sense for you to be dis worried" said Impmon, still leading Naruto to his tamer's home. "You sure you don't got somthin' else buggin' ya?" Naruto sighed.

"I almost crossed a line today" replied Naruto. "I almost killed a man, and for nothing more than a few threatening words…the only reason I didn't was because he was right. I couldn't do it, especially with you and the tamers around." Calumon was sitting on his head, listening to his speech, his ears retracted.

"If he ever did something to any of you, I don't know if I could stop myself" he continued. "I went through my entire career as a ninja, short though it was, without taking a life. It's not something I'd really like to do. I could, but the question is if I could live with myself afterward."

"Dat don't make a lick-a sense" said Impmon. "You've taken down digimon before, and you've said yourself dat we're just as real as humans."

"I know" replied Naruto. "But while in a digital field, digimon are still mostly data. They just fade away into dust. With people it's totally different. I've seen the bloodshed before. I've caused it. I wasn't in control, but I did willingly allow my body to be used for mindless slaughter." Impmon looked at him curiously, but he didn't push it. He knew what could happen if he made the blonde angry.

"We're here" he said, finding the house he was looking for. Leaping up to the roof of one of the neighboring buildings, they looked down into the window, seeing a room with toys scattered around all over, two kids fighting over a stuffed toy, each pulling at an arm. Looking down at Impmon, Naruto watched the purple-clad digimon watch the scene as though it were the most horrible thing ever. Suddenly they pulled too hard and an arm ripped off the animal, making Impmon back away in disgust.

"Are you alright?" asked Naruto, but Impmon just turned away. "If you don't tell me, I'm just going to keep asking" he continued.

"Ugh, fine" said Impmon. "The girl, Ai, is my tamer. That's her little brother, Mako. I used to be in a position like dat animal. They both want to have me, but they treat me like a toy. Eventually, I couldn't take it and left."

"Well, maybe they're sorry about it" replied Naruto. "I bet if you talk to them, they would stop."

"Well, why don't you talk to 'um" replied Impmon. "Aren't you here to warn them?"

"I don't know if there's a need" said Naruto. "I highly doubt that the guy in the suit will go after kids this young. Pre-teens, like the other tamers, probably. Little kids, probably not."

"Good, can we go now?" asked Impmon, before turning and leaping to a new rooftop. Naruto sighed and jumped after him. But as he landed, both his and Impmon's eyes widened at the surge of energy that just appeared outside the young tamer's house. Turning back, they saw that a digital field had appeared outside the home of the two.

Before even Naruto could react, Impmon dashed back to the house, leaping into the digital field. "Damn it" shouted Naruto. "Impmon, that's at LEAST a champion! You can't fight him alone!" Leaping up, Naruto cleared an entire house before landing in the digital field.

"Ai, Mako, get back in the house!" he heard, Impmon doing the shouting, before he heard the little digimon scream in pain.

"Impmon" said a little voice. "Is that you?"

"_Damn"_ thought Naruto. _"Why did the kids have to come out?"_ Looking through the mist, he saw Impmon pulling himself off the ground, as a strange, insectoid digimon. Naruto didn't have a D-power, but he knew, having fought another before, that he was dealing with a Flybeemon. Seeing the insect digimon attempting to attack the two kids, Naruto extended his tails, which quickly snagged the children and forced them to the ground, giving them cover as well.

"Get those two outa here, Blondie!" shouted Impmon, trying to draw attention to himself to distract the Flybeemon.

"But Impmon…" said Ai.

"No" said Impmon. "The both of you need to get to safety."

"But we can help" said Mako.

"We don't have time to argue, kid!" shouted Impmon. Seeing the Flybeemon returning, Impmon grabbed onto it, diverting it from the kids. Naruto was astounded, but couldn't help but smile. Apparently, the little digimon did indeed care for his tamer. Wrapping his tails around the young children, Naruto brought them over to him.

"I think it's better if we do what Impmon says" he told them, hoisting them into the air, extending his tails until they reached the end of the digital field, holding the children outside of it. Turning back to the fight, he watched Impmon get slammed into the wall of the building, letting go of the Flybeemon, before falling to the ground.

"I've got them out of the digital field" said Naruto.

"Good" said Impmon, struggling to his feet. He had to leap out of the way of a Needle Stinger attack as he did.

"So why do you even care?" asked Naruto, seeming to ignore the situation Impmon was in. "One minute you couldn't care less about humans. You even wanted to get away from your tamer. But the minute you thought they were in danger, you jumped to the rescue. I just want to know why."

"Is now really the time, Blondie?" asked Impmon, quickly dodging the Flybeemon. "I'm kinda busy here."

"I see that" replied Naruto. "But it makes no sense to me. I need to see the reason." Flybeemon quickly flew at Impmon and slammed him into the wall, before launching another Needle Stinger attack. Seeing that Impmon couldn't dodge, Naruto sent his tail in to intercept the attack. Slamming his tail into the Flybeemon, Naruto disoriented the digimon momentarily.

"It's because of you" said Impmon quietly, peaking Naruto's interest. "You never try to hurt anyone, unless you have serious reason. You use your power to protect da people around ya. You'd do anything to keep your friends safe." He paused for a moment, before continuing. "Ai is my tamer…hell, I guess Mako is too. They may have treated me like a toy, but they were still my friends…My first friends. And I need to keep 'um safe. But to do dat, I need to get stronger. They may be my tamers, but you're the one who can give me the strength I need."

What happened next was difficult to explain. Outside the digital field, Ai lit up with a strange white light, peaking Calumon's interest, his ears extending as he flew down. Without noticing, the red triangle on his head flashed. The light illuminating Ai shot into the digital field, causing it to dissipate. Flying in a straight path, it struck Naruto, causing him to be illuminated by the same light. Slowly, it began to dim, and shot from both to a point directly between them. It began shrinking and forming a sphere of light. At the same point in time, Mako began glowing two, before his shroud of light shot into the glowing orb as well. A flash of light came from the floating orb, before it dimmed and in the center of it floated a white and violet-purple D-power, which floated over to Naruto.

Grabbing the device, Naruto looked at the holo-screen that appeared, giving Impmon's data. What really interested him was that it listed his tamer as Ai and Mako…as well as himself, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Well, let's test that out." Pulling out some cards he kept on his person on the off-chance a tamer needed a specific card for a battle, he pulled one from the miniature deck of modify cards.

Spinning a card on his claw, he gripped onto it. Holding the D-power straight out in front of him, Naruto pulled the card through the scanner. "Digi-modify" he said. "Power, activate." Impmon felt a wave of energy rush through him, and he jumped to his feet, as Naruto pulled another card through the D-power. "Digi-Modify…Speed, activate." Seeing the no-longer disoriented Flybeemon flying straight toward him, Impmon used his new speed and dodged at the last minute, before landing a powerful blow to the insectoid digimon's head.

"Not so tough now, are ya, you overgrown mosquito" said Impmon. Creating a ring of fire, with a second in the middle, a great ball of fire erupted. "Take this! "Infernal Funnel!" Hurling the giant fireball at the Flybeemon, it impacted; destroying the digimon on contact, before Impmon eagerly absorbed its data. Both the children and Calumon looked on in astonishment at how easily Impmon had taken out the champion digimon with some help from his newest tamer.

"Finally" panted Impmon, dropping down to his knees. "It's about damn time I get my chance to fight." Suddenly, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he promptly fell forward, but was caught by a Naruto's tail. Looking at the small digimon, then to the two children, and finally to the new digivice in his hand. He sighed. Things had just become much more complicated.

Timeskip

"You'll come and visit us" said Ai. "Won't you Impmon?" After the digimon had come too, he got his chance to speak with the two young tamers, who promptly apologized to him for treating him like a toy, and practically begged him to say. While he couldn't stay with the two, now that he had a tamer that could actually go out with him and fight with him, he couldn't pass that up. The apology did mean a lot to him, and he did feel a lot better. Like a load had been lifted.

"We both will" said Naruto, smiling, ruffling the hair of the children. "But for now, Impmon and I have some things we need to do. You'll remember what I told you?" he said.

"Yeah" said Mako. "If we see a mean-looking guy with blonde hair, we'll go get our mom." Naruto nodded, finding the answer acceptable.

"Alright" said Naruto. "We all have to get going. Calumon?" Hearing his name, the little digimon flew over onto Naruto's head, while Impmon leapt up onto his shoulder.

"Bye you too" he said. "Be good, ok?"

"We will" said Ai and Mako. Nodding, Naruto used shunshin, arriving on a rooftop a few blocks away.

"Hey Blondie" said Impmon. "I got a question for ya?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Ask away" he said, curious as to what Impmon wanted to know.

"You said you let yourself be used for slaughter…what did you mean?" Naruto almost tripped when he heard the question. "I didn't wanna ask before" continued the small purple-clad digimon. "But I gotta know. What happened?"

Naruto sighed. This wasn't exactly what he wanted to talk about, but he may as well get it off his chest. "Well" he said. "It all started when I was sent to bring a traitor back to our village…"

Chapter end.

Sorry, this is about 2000 words shorter than normal, but you know, I just felt that this story needed updated, and that that was a good place to cut off the chapter. Hope you enjoyed, and I'll just let you come up with some Bio-merge scenarios for Naruto and Impmon. I have an idea in mind, but I will tell you two things. Beelzemon will definitely still make a few appearances, but won't be the bio-merge mega of the two, and the Digimon I chose isn't really a natural digimon, but appeared in an episode of Digimon Frontier.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics.


	6. Find me on Twitter

I have decided that rather than have people keep PMing me about stories, to set up a Twitter account. Through this account, I will post regular updates on which stories I am working on, and how far they have gotten, that way, you can all take note of this and ease up a little on all the messages. The account is listed as

Fan_of_Fanfics

Hope you all can find me, my pic is the same on there as it is my profile.


End file.
